Timeless Sequel What Hurts The Most
by Chimhill
Summary: we'll i am back and hoping i could do the Prequel justice...its just an intro to the second installment.
1. Chapter 1

**Timeless (WHTM sequel)**

**Intro**

Its been over two years since she has left the music scene and started her then own record label but as much as she thinks being a mother at 28 years old an building a major empire in the name of her late father Ralfe Davies. To most people all around the world he were a legend to all rock stars back in the day. Being on over 100 millions magazines worldwide and rocking our television screens. It was a sad day when the Davies daughters realised their father has died in a head on collision. It was broadcasted worldwide.

_Millions of fans has stormed to the legend rock stars mansion in upper Beverley Hills where he were last found arguing with his estrange wife Christine._

_Even though Ralfe were mostly living as the multi- millionaire attorney. His company were passed onto his eldest daughter but she too turns it down cause she knew in her heart it were always her father's dream for her to not follow into his footsteps. He wanted her to reach out people through her beautiful lyrics. As a songwriter and composer Ashley Davies had basically earned the right to follow in her father's footsteps seeing as her twin Kyla Davies has went into a total different direction._

_Ashley is the mother of three daughters herself with her loving wife Spencer carlin Davies. Never leaving her side._

_This is the new journey on what has happened from the day they gave birth to their beautiful baby girls, Makenna and Ashlyn and don't forget there blue eyed angel Hadley who stole our hearts with her cuteness._

_This is the beginning of their lives as a family and of how life and love can play against you are for you._

_Love is Timeless. _

_Baby come close let me tell you this_

_In a whisper my heart says you know it too_

_Baby we both share a secret wish_

_And you feelin my love reaching out to you_

_Timeless_

_Baby it's timeless_

_Oh baby its timeless_

_Timeless_

_Don't let it fade out of sight_

_Just let the moments sweep us both away_

_Lifting us to where _

_We both agree_

_It's just timeless_

_It's just timeless_

_Love_

_**AN: OKAY GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IF I SHOULD DELETE & DO IT OVER. I FELT ITS TIME WE SEE WHERE WE LEFT OFF AND WHAT THEY BEEN UP TO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: thanks to those who has been reading and reviewing I hope not to disappoint you guys with the sequel.**_

**Chapter 2**

It's been two night in a row that I haven't been sleeping. Most nights I would sit up late talking to Kyla but since she has left right after the wedding I never thought I would ever see her again, the day I got the call that my father's vehicle has droved through a ditch hitting another car and swivelling off the road. How do you ever find peace in your heart knowing just a day before your wedding that you had a fall out with your father, the only man that has been my whole world? Raising me in a way my mother never would have approved of. I loved my dad. The day he died were the only day I didn't want to have my wife around. But she never gave up on me, she never pushed me she let me be and come to her on my own.

_Flash back_

"_Ashley, there's a call for you I think it's your mother." I don't why Spencer thought I ever want talk to that woman ever again. Everything she has ever touched turned into rubbish. Kyla leaving so soon after the wedding not even telling me for how long._

"_Ash stop being a baby and answer, she already know you are here." She said to me with that beautiful smile. Gosh I am the luckiest to have found her. I finally take the phone from her holding the receiver towards my ear._

"_It's Ash." I say._

_I waited for a long while but nothing until I heard sniffles coming from her. I knew for a fact my mother is the most heartless person. She would never shed a tear unless it's something that is really serious. _

"_Mom!" I shout but still she couldn't get anything out her mouth. I heard her trying to make a sound but her voice just weren't there._

"_Mother, what is wrong!" I asked again. It was in that moment I felt a cold shiver up the back of my spine as if in that time I had no recognition are if I even heard her saying, that….I start to gasp. I see Spencer from the side of me, as she stare me intently, our mixed with terror and sadness as I felt a tear drop running down my face. It weren't long as I still held onto the phone with my mother telling me the news. Telling me the most heart wrenching news any parent could ever tell their child._

_The phone dropped to the bed as I felt her moving onto the bed as she comes to sit behind me holding me as she rocks me like we would our babies. I still could hear the woman's voice on the line when Spencer picked it up and talked to her. she looked at me the whole time keeping her eyes intently on my brown ones as its filled with tears, tears that never stopped, tears that wont help at all now cause its been a year after our marriage since that day me and Kyla were sitting in her bedroom when my dad came walking in with none other then Christine. Since that day our relationship has never been the same. That day I lost my dad. Now he is gone and I can't ever make it right. I had so many chances. Why did he have to drive, why not stay at his house. What was he thinking? Where is Kyla? Gosh I start to get this weird feeling that something else is wrong something to do with my sister._

"_KYLA!" I start to cry out._

"_Christine I will talk to you later. I am really sorry for your lost but my wife needs me." I hear Spencer telling my mom. Of all the hurtful things Christine has ever told me and Blake, Spence were the one who got my mother to accept that she just has to love me for who I am. Cause who I am is so amazing. I never thought that she could reason with my mother, letting her have days with the babies. Seeing my mother holding them in her arms. _

_My dad only saw them five times since they were born. He never came by again._

"_Ash we got to get hold of Kyla. I remember she left her telephone numbers with you, is it in your drawer or your Blackberry. _

_I couldn't answer her._

"_Honey I know that you don't want to deal with this now, I am here, I will do anything. I arranged to call relatives." She says. I remembered as a child we never went to family members. I don't even know if me and Kyla were the only kids who never had cousins. No grandparents nothing. Our parents both never talked about their families._

"_Don't bother." I said as I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. I just didn't want to deal with all this. I will have to go to his house. See my mother and call my sister. Damit Kyla._

_End of flash back_

I was sitting inside of my studio trying hard to get this benefit showcase on the go. We have been asked by my dad's old band to recreate the golden days of Raife Davies and who else then his own flesh and blood. I just hope Kyla will be in time and be apart of this historical event.

One of my dad's favourite songs was when I was a kid when he sang Hold On. It was the same song me and Blake discussed so many times ago. I never again saw her too, it was like my best friend and God daughter just disappeared into thin air.

Gosh how come life is always giving you so many burdens but the minute I look into my girl's eyes? I see the joy, the love both me and Spencer has given them. Knowing that something good has came from me. That I will never be my mother.

I was pulled out of my thoughts seeing a blonde curly haired curly walking up to me. As she throws both arms around my waist, looking up at me. Believe me seeing this blue eyed angel growing up into a cutie is the best. She is her mother through and through.

"Mamma." She says. Getting my attention.

"Yes Had."

She went to sit next to me as she plays with the keys of the piano. I have been giving her piano lessons every day after school.

She has become better by the day.

"Can I go visit Daddy. Mommy says I must ask you." she says. I look at her with those deep ocean blue eyes who can say no to that. But how come Spence would let her ask me. It's her and Aiden's child. Even though she hasn't seen her father in quite sometime. Just on the phone is sometimes we would have the webcam up for her. I really don't know why he had to disappear so far and why Kyla had to disappear to Europe. What is it with those two?

"Off course honey. You know that your relationship with your dad is the utmost important. When would you like to go." I asked her. I don't want to send her on her own. She is only seven years old and shouldn't be travelling alone just yet.

She pulls herself up from the vacant chair she was sitting on and hugged me.

"Thank You. Thank You." she says. Running out by the door as I hear shouting.

"Mom, mama says it's all good." I start to laugh. It's All Good. She is the best daughter me and Spence ever could've asked for. She helps us out with the babies. As they too are getting bigger by the day. But believe me having three girls and two brown eyed curly mop heads bouncing around the house. I couldn't have asked for a better family.

The love story between me and Spencer were always the once you would always read about in her novels. She has been doing a lot of her own work on the small screen. I would love to get her own production company but she is so used to working with our old friend Dave. His been a great friend to us. Just that brother of him I will never like for the fact he used my best friend.

Like my dad always said.

_There are moments in our lives when we fear the thing that means a lot to us. I use to fear love but in that time of being tested of our love is tested by all those people coming into our lives and taking the one thing away from me. My love for her. My love for the only woman I will ever probably love._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been two years since I left home. I left not because I wanted to get away. I never thought I would be the one ever moving to another part of this world. To end up in Europe. I left a few days after Ashley and Spencer left for their Honeymoon. Hadley stayed with me for a few days until her aunt Chelsea took her with them to Ohio. I guess Spencer has wanted her daughter to spend time with her cousins back in their home town.

Seeing Aiden the wedding. Knowing that he is still in love with my sister in law and knowing I have been in love with him since I were a girl. Sometimes I feel so all alone in this city I came to find myself in. the city that suppose to be for lovers but yet as I walk these parts or go out to dinners with new friends I have made I cant help but feel lost and alone inside myself.

Most nights I cry myself to sleep. But it was one specific day that I will never forget. The day my world and my sister's world fall into pieces. I know I should have stayed there. I should have at least made sure my mother was okay. Causes as much as I love her I just can't get over what she has done to Ash on her wedding day.

I remember getting the call. I remember it like it happened yesterday.

_Flash back_

_It was one of those days that everything around me seems odd. I started to get this feeling that someone close to me were going through something. Something that could be tragic. But I didn't feel any pain because if I did I would know its something to do with Ash. But still something has been different with my behaviour even my friend has told me the previous night._

"_Kyla I am worried." He said. As he played with my hair. He is so use to doing that. I met him through a colleague when he found out who my dad and sister were he were so surprise asking why I never start singing too. I told him that it wasn't in my genes. I was my mother's child through and through and Ash was dad._

_He said that it were so odd that twins could have such differences._

"_I am okay Raul." I tell him. But tears just couldn't stop falling as he pulled me into his broad shoulders._

"_You don't sound okay, neither look. I think we should stay inside tonight."_

"_Why?" I asked._

_I knew something were wrong even then._

_Right at that moment my tears start to get more as I called out ASHLEY! Raul didn't know what else to do._

_We went to bed and the following morning my phone rang and there were no Raul sleeping next to me. Just a rose with a note._

_That is how I wake up most mornings with a rose and breakfast waiting for me in the microwave. Most times I ask myself what I am doing with him knowing where my heart truly lays. But he makes me happy and that is all that matters right now._

_I start to search for the ringing gadget on my night stand where a picture of my sister's three beautiful daughters was on. I can't believe how they've grown. I haven't even seen them since they were born._

_I finally felt the phone picking it up without checking the caller ID. _

"_Hello." I say into the receiver._

_I waited for awhile as I could hear the static through the phone. _

"_Hello." I say again._

"_Kyla. Kyla!" I hear the voice. I still couldn't place the voice but it did sound familiar._

"_Who is this." I asked._

"_Spencer." I hear her say. I could hear the breaking in her voice filled with sadness. Something must have happened._

"_Is it Ash? Is she okay. Spencer please." I beg of her to tell me that my sister is oaky. _

"_It's not Ash, Kyla. Its." And she stops as I heard her taking deep breaths. Something happen I can tell. I can feel something has happened back home. I started to panic. Is it the kids did one of them get hurt? _

"_Spencer please just tells me. I can handle whatever you need to tell me." I asked._

_I can hear her voices in the back but can't tell exactly who. _

_But the next voice weren't Spencer's that I heard. It was._

"_Kyla. Sis."_

_When I heard her voice I could feel the smile on my face. But the next sentence took that all away._

"_Kyla, its daddy." I couldn't reply. I couldn't get a word out. I knew what this call was about._

"_He died Kyla. Mom needs us. You got to come back home. Sis." I hear her call my name. But it's like my brain were switched off. Tears were already falling that pain. That odd feeling I had the previous night came back. It were in that moment I couldn't bare to talk to anyone when I dropped the phone and let it fall out my hand as everything went dark after that._

_It was a couple hours later I heard his voice. I heard it so clear like he was really their._

"_Kyla. Baby wake up for me." I heard his voice. _

"_Ky. Ky." I hear again. My eyes slowly opened up. I couldn't see completely what was happening in front of me. Are who it was. But all I know the voice seems to comfort me._

"_Kyla. Wakey honey." I heard._

_My eyes opened as I rubbed them with the back of my hands._

_When it finally was open I saw his face. It was just like I saw him the last time we were together._

"_Daddy. Daddy you came back."_

"_I am here Ky, always honey. Why you still asleep." He asked me. _

"_I can't remember daddy. Why you here. What happened?"_

"_I came to talk to you honey." _

"_You did."_

"_Ashy needs you baby. She needs her best friend. You can't let her face this all alone. She needs you honey."_

"_But why. Why did you have to leave her? Why?"_

"_It was time baby. We can't question time. We can't asked why people go are stay. Its up to us who we decide to let walk away, who we let stay, and who you refuse to let go. I never wanted to let any of that happen. But it's not up to me are you baby. It's just how things should be. But your sister and your mother need you. I have missed you so much. That it had to happen this way for us to meet."_

"_Daddy I wanted to go home. But it's too hard. Its to painful to watch others being in love while you are all alone wanting that same kind of love and never getting it. I missed you to. I love you daddy. I am just so sorry." Tears were falling down my face. It felt so real, feeling his thumbs wiping the tears off my face. It felt like I were a little girl again. When he use to wipe the tears off my face when Ash and Blake would run away from me._

"_Just know I will always be here for you. I am in here honey" he shows towards my heart._

"_Go back home. Go home." He said. Just then he disappeared. _

"_Dad." I cried out as I woke up._

_I leant over the bed as I picked up the phone. It was starting to get colder. _

_I dialled her number. Waiting for her to answer me._

_It were ringing three times until I heard._

"_Hello." _

"_Ash I am coming home." In just that sentence it felt like both of us found that sense of peace in each other. We weren't identical but our hearts seems to be. _

_The following day I were on my way home. Home to L.A. home to where all my memories were. Raul couldn't make it. but I was okay. Being on my own. Doing this. Seeing my sister after two years. I wish this weren't the reason to go home for. The only reason cause we suppose to burry my father. Burry the only man that has been my rock. His never going to experience anything with his kids. See his grand children grow up. See Ashley taking her career further by just producing even though I know my dad would want to see her up on that stage doing another world tour like the last time. The time when she needed us. The time her heart was broken. Now she is happy. She has Spencer. Her family everything she has ever wanted. _

_And I am still all alone._

_End of flash back_

There can be moments when you feel that you are fighting a very lonely battle. Overwhelmed by discouragement, and experiencing nothing but defeat, it seems impossible to hold a strong and beautiful vision of what life should hold for you, and what you should be gathering from life. such moments can be filled with an isolationism so great that it seems as if even God has deserted you.

I got off the plane as I walked through the aisles of the airport. Being back on L.A grown. It felt like I were home. Home to where she is waiting for me.

It wasn't to long when I heard.

"Kyly! Ky!" there she were my big sis. Just seeing her and being hugged by her made the world of differences.

"I am home Ashy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She never even stayed long after the funeral. I thought finally Kyla could let us all in on what her reason of being so far from her family. I can only imagine the pain she is going through inside her heart.

So many times I sit at my desk in my office as I start to write yet again another love story. One like I have for years. But in truth what does love consist of; I should know right cause people expect me to have all the answers to how we can find love, how we express ourselves when we loose are love someone from a far. How we never get to tell that person. Hey I love you.

Maybe I was just lucky to end up in L.A and find what my heart truly wanted.

There is an old saying that I love to quote on. You don't know what you have until you loose it. Until you asked yourself over and over what is the true meaning of being in love. Its being in tune with another person's heart. Not having to tell that person constantly how much you love them.

I love you because I can't see my life without you. I love for what you have in stalled in me. That feeling of when the world don't treat me right, that when my day has been full of frustrations. I could come home at night and see your face and know that I am loved. That you and only you can take those frustrations away.

That is what I found in my wife. That is what she does to me. I love her with everything I am. Nothing and no one can ever change that.

But when I get back to the realism of why Kyla feel so lost inside of her. I saw it the day on our wedding, yes maybe apart of her wants what I have with her sister but she is in love with him. I knew it from the first time I found out they knew each other, the way Kyla would have stared at the picture with Hadley and Aiden in our old house. Even the day she came back from fetching Hadley in Ohio for me. When she came back she came more lost in love then she was before she left.

I remember telling him not to do anything about it not to hurt her cause I know Aiden as much as I want him to be happy with someone else, he weren't ready at the time to be with someone when he's been so conflicted about my marriage to Ashley, our divorce.

Having a child together. Hadley is the only thing that we have in common. But I would want him to find someone and if that person could end up being Kyla. I would be happy for them both. But she is all the way in Paris and he is currently in New York. He moved from Baltimore after he got a job at another firm and made partner. I am so proud of him. Ashley offered him a job at her father's firm to be near Hadley. But he still up till today hasn't said anything. I suppose he doesn't want to be in California but he could've done it at least for Hadley.

I looked to the far left of my office desk as I reached out to grab it and look at what a life I have come to live since I first started out. Looking at my girls in the picture brought tears of joy to my face. Finding out that day that Ashley were carrying twins send us both over the moon. I couldn't believe we were going to be mothers again. Hadley was more overwhelmed with the reality of having a sister are a brother.

I remember it like yesterday.

_Flash back_

_We were in the waiting room as our doctor came out letting us know it's our time. I was holding Ashley's hand as we walked inside, I could see the look of fear and nervousness in her face. She has become even more beautiful to me every time I look at her. She turned to face me as I give her hand a squeeze and a smile. She gave me that nose crinkle I love so much._

_But deep down I could feel her fear. The fear of what I have been through so many years ago. The miscarriage to my son. The one thing that brought so much pain into mine and Aiden's relationship, but I have been better. I don't think about it much. Just the one night after Ash took the pregnancy test at home._

"_Spence…" I look at her. She was sitting next to me on our bed. Her hands tucked between her legs. I have come to know she does that when she is frightened._

"_Ashley..Ash..Look at me baby." I tell her. As I lift her chin up starring her in the eyes. They were bigger._

"_I don't know. I don't know if I could do this." She says._

"_Do what? Baby what you talking about." I asked. I start to notice a tear drop coming from her eyes. As I wiped it as it fell on my finger._

"_I am afraid something might happen, we can't guarantee that this pregnancy wouldn't have any dangers." I knew what she meant. Its how I was with my second pregnancy, it's also how I lost it too. Back then I wish I did things differently. I wished I let Aiden help me, but now she doesn't have to feel alone in this cause I am going to be with her, every step of the way._

"_Ashley I know, but you not going through this alone, I am going to be there every step of the way. We are going to this together, tomorrow we have an appointment. To find out how far. It's going to be okay. Promise." She looks as me as I take both her hands and kissed the palms._

_I pulled her close to me. As I slipped my fingers through her brown curls. _

"_I love You, Spence." She says._

"_I love you too baby." I brought our lips closer as I fell her tongue slip through mine. It was a kiss that was short but yet so full of passion. We never lost that passion or that love we had for each other since we met so long time ago._

_Here we are. Ashley lying on the hospital bed as the doctor shows us the baby._

_I looked at Ashley as she couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes._

"_I thought we said no tears." I tell her._

"_Tears of joy baby. I love you." she says._

_The doctor looks at both of us. Almost like he has never seen such compassion between two females._

_But it weren't that at all, he looked like he himself is afraid to tell us something. I start to panic if something is going to be wrong with our baby, I didn't want alarm Ash, knowing her previous nights worries._

"_Doc." I hear Ash saying. He turns towards her with a slight smile. I were starting to get confuse._

"_Doctor is something wrong." He looked at me. As he pull the screen closer to both me and Ash._

_We turned to each other then back at the screen._

"_I have good news about your baby." He says._

_Finally my breath I have been holding were released so has Ashley's._

"_Yeah what is the news Doc.?"_

"_You having twins." He says._

"_What? No it can't be." I hear Ashley say. I looked at the doctor as he shows us two small spots on the screen. It was so small like a bean. I can't believe it we having twins._

"_Ash we having twins." She says. My face couldn't stop smiling knowing hopefully now our family will be complete. If the doctor told us we'll have ten babies I wouldn't mind. I would love them all equal._

"_Spence I cant carry them both." She says. I had to laugh. As I see her face turn into a frown._

"_Oh come on just imagine the loads of fun we all would have. You take care of one me the other. Hadley would be more then happy." She looks at me._

"_Are you sure."_

"_Yes."_

_The doctor starts to talk._

"_Having twins is just like having one." The doctor smiled._

"_Thanks a lot doc." She said. The minute I kissed her hand she calmed down._

"_And no stressing please Mrs Davies."_

"_She wont doctor I will make sure of that." I said. As the doctor start to pack up the equipment he has used. The nurse came into fetch the ultra sound machine._

_He later left as I helped Ash up to getting dressed._

_End of flash back_

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I dedicate this chapter to someone who has truly been there for me over the last few weeks, she never gave up on me, the more I pushed her away she held on, letting me know she is there and will never leave me in my own pain, this is for a great friend & confidant coachkimm. She is just the bestest ever.**

**Awhile ago I met a boy on a site where I published most of my poetry, we bonded over our love for words & the depth of how to convey our feelings from the things we lost and gained. He told me last week his leaving to fight for the civil war. He told me he lost his heart that he doesn't deserve to be alive but I think his wrong no matter our mistakes we've made we can only learn & grow stronger. He inspired me to write again, because I wanted to give it all up. To erase being a writer & he came in my life & made me believe in love and the art of what my writing can do, to heal myself & those reading them.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"**Distance between two hearts is not an obstacle….rather a beautiful reminder of just how strong love can be."**

"**Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together."**

The weather has slowly turned colder in the recent days. Right now I am sitting on the Riviera out looking over the beautiful Autumn Sun. Raul has left for a business trip to London leaving me alone, he wanted me to go with him but I just couldn't. It was just that time for me and him to path ways. I have been sitting here reading Spencer's new book called Timeless, she named it after Ashley's titled album Timeless that she wrote for Spencer so many years ago.

When I look at the two of them, like most people called them Spashley. When I heard the name a smile splayed on my face because they are one of those couples now, whose names have been brought together like Benifer. They have become so cheesy I tell yeah. But I am happy for them. The twins are getting bigger each day. And Hadley is growing into the cutest darling she has always been. My twin sister has really got the better part where love and happiness is concern.

I remember when were a little younger we would talk about what if one day one of us find true love, what would it be like. But to Ashley it were mostly a joke, she never saw herself being tied down to one person forever. Then she met Spence and all that has changed not just for my sister but for me as well, cause knowing she were taken care of by someone that weren't Blake I were happy. I like Blake we have become great friends, I know how she feels knowing the person you love is with someone other, that they can't see a life with you.

But for me and Aiden its different cause I know deep down he feels it to, at the reception when he came up to me asking me if he could have the dance he never had at his prom with me. That were a night I would never forget.

_Flash back_

_It were a night for any couple to be dazzled the setting that myself and Ashley have worked on to get the mood of romance and love out of an old movie. We captured it just as it were set in the 1960's. The music, the lights hanging from the rooftops. It was just the way you would picture a black and white movie in that era. Where men wore black suites, there hair gelled to the back. The women were dressed in the most elegant dresses. Spencer and Ash both had on white ball gowns. Believe me I had a fit of laughter seeing my sister in a ball gown I never thought the day would come she would go that far for her bride. But like she told me anything to see her bride happy._

_I was sat at the table it were my time to stand up to welcome the new brides._

"_Good evening Family and friends of both Spencer and Ashley Davies." I looked at them and saw the love in both there eyes. I couldn't until that minute understand how they have done it._

"_I have known Spencer just a little over two years when she landed on our shores. She were my heroin, in the sense her books she wrote is what made me want to seek the love she captures in her books. But the funny part of why we are here tonight, these two has basically been introduced so many times or there run ins they had occasionally but never gotten each other's names. I remember Ash telling me._

_And I quote her on this_**: ****"I met her a while ago, but never really got her name.' **

"**Anyway I ordered her a new whatever she were having and just when I was about to introduce myself Blake came up to me and well, next thing I leave my card with her and telling I will buy her a new top. Since that day she's been on my mind, and she never called me either. We only got each other's names when you introduce us."**

_That were the first of many incidentals run ins until I introduced them._

_When I look at them tonight I don't just see two people who love each other, I see a body of two people connected by a higher power, I have seen this relationship go through its trails and tribulations, but in all that they never gave up, not on love or on each other, that is what true love is, someone that would be there for you no matter where or the distance._

_Distance between two hearts is not an obstacle cause if you know what your heart wants and you know you cant live without that person then fight and never give up cause if you fight and hold onto that love you know you once shared, you could look at my sister and Spencer tonight, they believed and they had faith in each other and in there love. They are a winning combination, welcome to the family Spencer and Hadley. You are one of us now, a Davies." After the speech my tears were still there as I lift up my glass as everyone else in that ballroom did the same and wished the couple well and the best on their new journey they will be embarking on._

_Chelsea came over to me and hugged me as the music starts to play, she turned around seeing a male figure coming towards us, I couldn't see him clearly until he were in viewing distance she looked at me and said._

"_Maybe he will get over her, its bout time he lives again." I smiled at her and off she went. He was currently standing in front of me. He were handsome, still got that boyish grin he had when I first laid eyes on him._

"_That was beautiful if I weren't sure I would say that was textbook." I smiled at his try at making a joke._

"_At least you trying Aid." I tell him. _

_He looked at the empty seat next to me. As I showed him with my eyes he can have the seat. He sat down. I could see that he is trying hard not to make a complete idiot out of himself; I know how he gets when he is nervous._

"_You look beautiful Kyla. I wanted to talk more to you earlier but your sister seems very protective." He tells me pointing to Ash. Looking at her and Spencer seeing how happy they are soars my heart knowing I will find that some day. Hopefully soon._

"_Thank you." I say._

_I could feel a blush coming up my cheeks as he starts to lower he's head facing it towards me. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I felt like that girl again, that girl he would make jokes with as we walk home from school are sit in the cafeteria or our favourite restaurant after school if he didn't have practice._

"_I am sorry, I am sorry you never knew about Spencer and Hadley. I am sorry for not staying in contact with you. I am sorry Kyla for everything you had to go through. If I had the choice to stay back then I would've. But my dad's job took us to Ohio." He says._

_I didn't say anything but I thought its time I do._

"_Aiden its not your fault yeah for not staying in touch I could understand you met new people and its okay, we both moved on. But you here now." I tell him. He had this grin on his face as he stood up looking down at me._

_He takes my hand in his, holding it. I looked up into those green eyes of his. Gosh his beautiful._

"_May I have this dance my fair lady." He was being sappy I can tell. _

"_Anytime." I said. As I stood up and we walked to the centre of the dance floor._

_You still the one by Shania Twain were playing._

_It was one of those songs that took me to that night when I were still in my teens, the night of my senior prom, the night I needed Aiden Dennison, the night I realised that for the rest of my life he will always be the one, the one I still would love, may it be years from now. I knew that in my heart we can find that love, we can make something out of the lost of all those years._

_As we swayed to the music, nothing else but the two of us mattered in that moment. It were like I were playing the lead in this movie where the boy I loved came back telling me he still loves me, that he wants to know if its not to late to get back that love we once shared._

"_Kyla." I hear him calling my name._

"_Hmmm." I say._

"_I wish I never left that day things could've been so different." He says. I didn't want to talk about it. I dint want to relive what I had back then._

"_Its okay you here now." I tell him. The music was almost fading out. As we found ourselves even closer before the song started. He lifts up my chin as I stare into his eyes._

"_Your eyes are beautiful." He said._

_In that moment when my eyes closed just to savour the touch of his hands on my cheeks as he brought my face much closer to his, I could feel his breath on my lips, as chills went straight through my body. It were in so soft, so passionate, a kiss I have been wanting to taste for so long. Our lips melted in this pure sense of want and distance. A distance that has been between us, a love that has stood with time. _

_Tasting his tongue as it melts with mine. I couldn't feel my legs as it gave but he kept me. He kept me the whole while through out the dance. It was like nothing else has happened to us. that he were never married and I were never with anyone else, two hearts that always knew it belonged together, my best friend the only guy I still up till today could say, is the one._

_The song ended._

_He pulled away. But not completely._

"_I have to go." He said. As always he leaves, he walks away. But I didn't say anything._

"_I love you." he uttered and with that he was gone. Gone from my life._

_End of flash back_

Aiden were back in Baltimore are wherever he may be right now, I never heard from him again in the last two years, its like every time I think I may have a chance of being happy or finding true love are any kind of love it gets taken away from me.

I left right after Spencer and Ash came back from there honeymoon. I didn't want to stay any longer in L.A. I just couldn't bare the heartache. I just couldn't face up to a lifetime with him.

Its in those days after leaving L.A I met Raul, I think I start dating him cause I didn't want to be alone anymore, I wanted to feel loved, to be able to come home to someone saying Baby I love you.

It's the little things I have come to miss. The time I dated Jake, I never loved him, I thought I could be with him knowing he loved me but it were unfair to both Jake and I. I heard he met someone one night while touring with his band.

There is always someone else, always another girl always another love story starting to develop. I have come to love to read any romance novel in the last year.

When I look back at the time where I can say I was honestly falling in love again, it was that night at the reception of my sister. With the man I have loved most of my life but even he couldn't stay to try and find some kind of peace within himself to give me that love back.

I think of him as often as I can. Some days I think I see him. Some nights I find myself dreaming that we ended up together. We had our own family. Hadley were their too with our son.

How I can dream of that life. but the more I dream the further I drift away from who I once were and the family I still have back home.

_What are you doing here Kyla? What is the reason of being so far from home knowing you miss them?_ I do. I miss my sister, my nieces and Spencer. I miss them so much.

_Then go home. Go home Kyla the last time you've been there were with your father's funeral. Go home Kyla. Go find love._

This is it. I am going back. I am going back home. This times its forever.

Home is where the heart is. Home is the only place you'd ever find your true self. Haven't I learnt that in the time I have been there? I remember Ash emailing me letting me know they having a concert one night only in honour of my dad and his music and she wanted me to be apart of it. That she wanted to do it not just for his fans but for his family too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_If a heartbreak constantly, if it's torn and shredded to little bits of pieces, can you ever recover from that. Can you recover to find yourself one day with someone other then the person your heart is connected to. She tried to do that. She tried until one day she couldn't hold onto what her heart truly desired. But isn't that life. Life doesn't always go the way we want them too. She waited for what turned into months and she never seems to get the one her heart desires. Did she find love? Maybe so. Maybe she is happy. Don't we all want that for ourselves or the ones we once loved?_

_But her heart is still holding onto that some day. She is still reminded by her, the smell of her hair, the way she would tilt her head when she gets shy. But there is one simple thing she would never forget, even when she gets old and gray, her heart will always remember._

_**318 it held a special meaning to them. It all had to do with the word I LOVE YOU. 3 syllables, 1 meaning, 8 letters but it all meant the same. I love you a word most says without knowing the true meaning behind it.**_

_She would always remember that, she would never forget as long as she lives. Maybe it's a lifetime of memories that would go by, but she can't ever forget that three figures 318._

_Snippet Out of Spencer's novel._

I must have drifted too far into my writing but I didn't hear her coming into the room or that she were currently massaging my neck. Her fingers were working all the knots out my neck of being extremely exhausted this is the only time I can write when the house is quiet. The girls are sleeping. Some nights Ash would be in her music room composing new songs and working on some of her own music. Then I would be here in my study writing away until wee in the mornings. We have been doing really great at getting our house hold in order. Taking care of the twins and Hadley isn't easy but we love our children.

"Baby you've been in here for hours. We need to get rest." I face her as my head prop up to her wandering eyes. I could see her starring at my lips.

"Sleep really Ash." I asked her. As I start to yawn.

"Yip sleep." She says. I took both her hands and move her to come sit on my lap. Once she were placed directly on my lap, I couldn't wait any longer I needed, I wanted those succulent lips on mine.

"I can think about a lot of other things to do." I tell her as I capture her lips with mine…

"Mmmmm that is a good way." She said. The kiss went slow until my hands and fingers start to wander her body. Touching her skin through the thin layer of clothing seeing as she has her nightly attire already on. I squeezed her ass as she start to move her own hands into my loose hair. She starts to move down from my lips, licking down towards my jaw, leaving butterfly kisses all along the outline.

I got hold of her tank top, lifting the hem of the shirt until it's slightly showing her breast free without any sports bra on. She pulls away from me so that I could lift the shirt over her head. It were finally out my way and thrown on the other side of the study.

"ASH!" I called.

"Don't talk." She says. I knew that she was turned on, those eyes alone are a give away. I start to work my way to her breast as I captured the one nub into my mouth, her breast has been even bigger as normal after her pregnancy. Ash's body has formed even more curvaceous then before she was pregnant. My wife is a MILF. And she is all mines.

I lift my head up from her breast as I capture those swollen lips that taste like strawberries. Mixed with minty taste.

I could feel that Ash is starting to get worked up, her breathing is getting heavier and I found myself without my own shirt. All we knew were we needed more of each other. More skin. We needed to feel each other. She stopped kissing me.

I looked at her as I know my own eyes were just as dark with arousal for her as her's were.

I follow her gaze towards the close door but knowing we can't take the risk of leaving each other right about now. My own gaze showed moved towards the available couch. That is waiting on us to take over. She got up from my lap and took my hand as I follow her. But before I went to sit down. I start to take off all my clothes. My Bra, my jeans and finally my panty. I stood there naked as she scanned me up and down. I moved in closing the gap between us and got hold of her lips as my fingers find ways on both her hips. As the thumbs went downer to her waistband of her boy shorts. As I slipped them down her toned legs. Gosh she is so fucking desirable in every way.

I was still bending on my knees as I came up kissing her legs. Her hands found my head holding onto it. My nose was scratching up her thigh as I pulled it into her. The minute my nose hit her clit I knew she were ready for me. I could feel her dripping onto me. Her wetness, the smell of her cum. Gosh fuck Spencer. I need to taste her. Make her wetter by every stroke. I found myself in between her legs kissing it, until I took my tongue and found her clit, one lick through her wetness, finding her clit one more time as I suck on it, sticking my tongue so far into her that I had to hold onto her hips to keep her level and steady.

"More….Baby….Spence….More…mmmmm." the more she chanting me on the more I start to work her up in a frenzy. I could feel her legs getting weaker; I could feel her wanting me inside of her. I lift my head as I look up to her face finding her eyes close. The sweat running down her toned stomach. I pulled my tongue out of her as I get up letting her take the couch. She was laid flat on her back when I crawled up onto her placing my own wet body on hers. She were really in need of more of what I just gave her but before I could act on it I found ourselves in a lip lock, her hand finding mine as she moved it between us. Our skin touching until I knew where she wanted me, where she needed me. The only place I knew she loved me to always be in. right where I always love to be.

My fingers start to move just above her pussy slithering downwards to the entrance. It took me another minute to find the opening as I slid two fingers inside of her, finding her G-Spot.

"Spence…..mmmmm..baby I love you." she says out of breath it weren't long when my own eyes shut close by the feeling of her entering me minutes after I entered her. She was craning her fingers deep inside of. I could feel the both of us pumping in and out, the one trying to pick a pace with the other finding each other lips. She tasted herself on my tongue. But in that whole time it weren't just two people having sex, it were two hearts beating as one, celebrating their love as it should be.

I could feel I were seconds away from falling over as I felt her orgasm coming closer.

She breathes and whisper into my ear. "Together baby, we cum together." It were like a wave tumbling through me as I started to jerk from ecstasy, the feeling of being loved and desired by your wife, by the love of my life. She opened her eyes. She looks at me, those dark hazel eyes. She gave me that sexy nose crinkle as we both came.

"You're beautiful Spencer baby." She says as she captures my lips. We stayed like that for awhile riding the wave of ecstasy through. Mmmmm. I have a MILF for a wife.

"You a MILF, Ash." She looks at me as she bits her lip smiling. I ran my fingers through her wet locks.

A beauty over and over.

We laid for awhile until I got up gathering our clothes tip toeing towards our bedroom.

Who said sleep is what you need when you tired. A doze of Ash anytime is what I need to get me energized.

That night sleep never came. Sleep was exchanged for hot, steamy love making. All we need is love. Someone to make us whole. I found that so many years ago, and I won't ever let that go.

I turned to my side seeing her naked back. As I knew I wore her out the previous night into the morning.

Gosh I love her. I never want to feel that lost again. Cause next time I might as well give up the last breath in me.

_We lie in each other's arms eyes shut and fingers open and all the colours of the world pass through our bodies like strings of fire._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Your object of devotion**_

_You are in love. You may not be conscious of this fact but the truth is that you are in love with someone or something._

_If you are in love with a person, and that person reciprocates, you should know great happiness and deep contentment. If you love a particular place a town or city you will do all you can to promote its well-being, and is so doing find satisfaction. Love can take on many forms, and express itself in many ways, but all these must flow from a heart that is full of love. True love flows out from the heart, and is happy to do nothing more than give._

She was finally all packed up to have her things shipped off to the States in the morning. She had called up the caretaker who has been the carer of her loft she once shared with her sister. Its weird how all these words you keep reading come to fit into your own life and if you take action on those words you may get a life time filled with LOVE and acceptance. As much as I want to be in love with him, as much as I want to share my life with him, I need to find some peace and stillness within me.

Maybe this time a way from everyone was just what I needed. But have you ever find yourself in the darkness, that your heart will never be peaceful. My relationship with Raul didn't go as I hoped it would. Did I use him, did I play him I don't think I have in anyway. Because if I did he could have walked away from me the minute his feelings turned into love for me, knowing where my heart and head were. I even told him so many times that if he wants to leave he can, I would be okay as much as I would miss him. A small part of me found love for him, but it weren't a love that we could say we are meant for each other.

There were always Aiden in between us, always someone my heart were crying out. But using someone and making them believe in the forever with me, I can't say I have because we don't know what the tomorrows are the future may have in store for us.

I received an email from Raul last night after I told him I am leaving Paris for good I am not coming back. He said that he wish things could've turned out different but he always knew my heart weren't in the right place. He is just broken by the near fact I loved someone else through the last year of our relationship, it ended up being emotional cheating.

I knew exactly what he meant, I may not have cheated on him physically but I cheated on him in a way he would never be over it for quite sometime.

That is when I went and Google the whole topic I was currently on. _**What is emotional cheating?**_

I went to lay down for awhile looking up to the ceiling as all the flashbacks of my time here have been like. I assure you that I will miss the cosmopolitan city of Paris; it has definitely done well to my creativity. I have even started attending a school here to get more qualifications, creating modern Paris homes. That is also how I met Raul, through a mutual friend of ours who attended school with me here.

I stretched out my arms as I put the radio on. Separated start to blare through the room.

Words that was heartbroken but also through.

I stayed quiet just listening to the lyrics as it fills my mind.

_If love were a bird, then we wouldn't have wings_

_If love was a sky, we'd be blue_

_If love was a choir, you and I could never sing_

_Cuz love isn't for me and you_

_If love was an Oscar, you and I could never win_

_Cuz we could never act out our parts_

_If love is the bible, then we are lost in sin_

_Cuz it's not in our hearts_

_So why don't you go your way and I'll go mine_

_Live your life and I'll live mine_

_Baby you'll do well and I'll be fine_

_Cuz we're better off separated_

_If love was a fire then we have lost the spark_

_Love never felt so cold_

_If love was the light then we're lost in the dark_

_Left with no one to blind_

_If love was a sport, we're not on the same team_

_You and I are destined to lose_

_If love was an ocean, then we are just a stream_

_Cuz love isn't for me and you_

_Why don't you go your way?_

_And I'll go mine_

_Live your life_

_And I'll live mine_

_I know we had some good times_

_It's sad but now, gotta say goodbye_

_You know I love you, I can't deny_

_Cant say we didn't try to make it work for you and I _

_Know it hurts, so much but its best for us_

_Somewhere along the winding road we lost the trust_

_So I'll walk away so you don't have to see me cry_

_It's killing me so why don't you go_

Song faded into the air as the last line said it all

_I'm sorry we didn't make it._

Saddest thing about it, were the fact I never even tried to love him in the way a girl friend should love her boyfriend. Never had I made him feel like he were my first priority cause all I ever could do were. Were dreaming of the boy who walked out on me, the boy who not just once but twice broke my heart to pieces. Maybe this is where I should stop myself from wanting and needing someone who definitely doesn't think is want me back. The hardest part of being in love with someone is the fact they never took a chance on you, never once thought of giving you the chance to love them. What if things could've turned out better for us? Knowing that we are meant for each other. That is why I ended it with Raul knowing I can never give my heart over to him completely cause when I were 12 I gave it away to a boy I once knew. Whether Aiden is still that boy who has just kept his heart for himself knowing how much his still hurt by Spencer cheating on him. But why cant he just move on, yes she broke his heart, but she weren't happy with him, she only did what's right for her. To be happy instead of miserable.

_**Letting Go**_

_There is just no reason to stay heartbroken forever. You have to let it go and move on. _

_Life is one big lesson and breaking up is just one assignment in your chapter._

_Not loving feels safer sometimes. Doesn't it?_

_When our choices to love end up with painful consequences, some of us decide not to love. Maybe we don't even decide that consciously. We just evolve into beings with guarded hearts, we stop letting anyone get that close. Yet, the yearning to love and be loved isn't so simple to quell._

_Is love real? Where is real love found? And how do you find love again, after losing the love you thought would never end._


	8. Author's Note

Timeless : Author Note

**Hi guys I know that those who has been reading the sequel to WHTM, has been enjoying the story thus far. **

**In the last week when I started back up with the story, it has gone very slow as you all may know.**

**But my heart isn't really into it, I don't feel as connected to the story line right now.**

**I am still recouping from some severe pains in my body. Until further notice the story will be on hold till I get the strength back to figure out what is next for the characters.**

**I am sorry for doing this now.**

**I will come back to finish it off.**

**Thanks again to those whose been reading the 7 chapters thus far.**

**Love**

**Chimhill**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi guys, sorry for the delay but its been hectic, I am doing much better, slowly but surely I'll update, right now my main focus is on Kyla getting her spirit back to the cheery girl we read about in WHTM, but like most maybe she just pretended to be happy until she saw Aiden again. **

**Chapter 8**

I was all set to go back home. It's been a long time since I have seen my nieces and my sisters. Their family is growing I honestly can't believe Spence got my mother and Ashley to make friends again. Since our father's death I haven't spoken that much to my mother. Only on holidays are her birthday and with the anniversary of my father. It's been going on like that for quite sometime, apart of me feel like I want to blame her for everything. For taking me away from my childhood home. For treating Ash like rubbish all her life since she found out bout her sexual preference.

It were finally time to board the plane to go back home. I haven't told them I am coming I want to surprise them.

"_Flight no. 209 is ready for to take off, all passengers for Flight 209."_

I hear the announcer.

I got up and walked to the line where all the other passengers waited for the door to open. A lady stood in front me with a little girl. She turned her head and instantly I saw him, standing there those green eyes. How I wish we could have that life. How much I dream about it, but to be honest with myself maybe he did me the best favour from leaving that day. If that were the last time I had with him, I am glad that it ended. The two of us swaying to the music. Just the two of us lost in our own world.

The line in front of me was finally moving as I board the plane. Finding my seat close near the far left window. I love to sit by the window just to stare out of it and getting my mind lost in the sky.

I got situated in my seat as I took out a book I have been reading for the last two nights.

_Ask yourself, "Why would I want to be with someone who doesn't love me."_

_When I know I deserve better. It's a pathological pattern from your childhood, clinging to someone who doesn't appreciate you in an effort to win the approval you could not get from your parents._

_Maybe this book is half true on my own feelings towards what I am feeling, but I am not that girl. I don't blame my parents for the near fact of a guy not loving me, Aiden loved me._

_I should stop taunting myself it's not worth it. Kyla you could meet someone else one day or just maybe somewhere out there, there's still hope to fall in love and being in love._

_I used to know this girl back in Baltimore, I could talk to her about anything she reminded me of my sister. She was a lesbian too. But her story went like this._

_She met this girl online, they spoke every day. But in that time she was having serious problems with her parents not accepting her. They through her out and my grandmother were reluctant to let her stay with us for a week is so. _

_While their at my house she told me all about how she is falling for this girl without even meeting her, I asked her does she feel the same way about her. She kept quiet because so far she hasn't really told this girl that she loves her._

"_I can't be in love with her when I am already with someone." She tells me._

_Just that broke a chord in me. Spence were married and fell for my sister. Aiden loves me but his heart is still with someone else. Why is this world constantly torn? Its like love seeks to hurt you. Weren't it supposed to be happy?_

_Why meet someone and end up getting hurt by him or her._

_Gosh Kyla you got to stop this instant. Stop driving yourself crazy from over thinking too much._

_My friend always tells me I think too much. It bugs me how I can't shut my mind off. _

_I was too deep in though not to notice someone trying to get my attention._

"Miss. Hello Miss." I hear a deep voice. I turned to face the voice. It was a guy asking me if he could have the vacant seat next to me.

"Sure. Its fine with me." I tell him.

"I think were sitting in the wrong seat this whole time when the stewardess told me that this is my seat. I hope I didn't disturb your thoughts. You seem so far away."

"I was just reading and my mind went onto something else." I tell him. Giving him a weak smile at the same time. I really don't want to be rude but I am in no way interested into having a conversation any further.

"Where you from?" There you go.

Conversation I really don't need and want.

"L.A." I replied.

"Oh nice I am from New York originally but moved to Los Angeles about two years ago. I can't wait to get back." He said.

He didn't stop at all.

"OH I am Orion." He said. Giving his hand for me to shake.

"Kyla." I return the gesture.

"Nice name." I heard.

Then I kept quiet lifting the book up towards my face.

_If I found love once again, would I be ready, I weren't ready for Raul cause look where I am at. I remember his words to me. It broke my heart._

"_Kyla if you never going to let anyone in to see this beautiful person you are you forever going to wonder what if I only tried. I know you love him. Look he left you, he walked away why let him keep your heart from loving again."_

"_It's not that easy. I do love you Raul."_

"_No you don't?" he yelled at me. The first time he actually yelled at me. _

"_How can you think that? Why am I here then, with you?"_

"_Love should be reciprocated. But you don't Kyla; you can't not until he's out of your heart. We wouldn't work. You should go home, find him and see where that goes."_

_He got up and kissed me on my head, he walked towards the door turning around. I could see visible tears in his eyes. I couldn't understand how come he loves me so much, how come he's so in love with this girl that I don't even know who I am anymore. It's almost like a part of me were taken away. Taken away as it broke me to pieces. Cause I broke his heart. _

_But that weren't our last, we got back together few weeks later, but I knew it would end once again. I am so sick you know, sick of feeling like this, sick of trying to be strong when I no I can't. When I know that whatever I try to do, no matter how far I run from it, you can't run away from your heart. That is something that isn't even nearly possible because that same hurt is following you wherever you go._

_Like I can try and date someone and make myself fall for them, just maybe love would come and I'd be okay with dating. But deep down I would still wonder about that lost love, about that one love I once had are thought I had. Thinking about them night and day when I am busy making out with the new love._

_Shouldn't I be true to myself? Shouldn't I grief that lost love before moving on._

_Maybe I too should start too write, Spence said it's a good way to get the thoughts out._

_But can your heart let go of someone so soon, if I loved him all this time, how come when I ask people I know. If you once were so in love with someone, and they tell me they got over this person. Then I think to myself if you are dating someone just over a month can you completely fall out of love with the person you've been in love with, with the person you once called your first true love, are or you just that desperate to be loved and loved in return. _

_I think their so many people out there who has gotten their hearts broken by the one person they truly believed would never leave them, then one day you get the message, I cant be with you, I am not coming back. It ends just like that without even thinking long and hard what they giving up._

_Do you ever get over your first love, my ex friend did, she got over this guy very quick, he is off fighting in the civil war just off Germany's borders, camping out, till this day I have never heard from him, cause she told him I don't love you like that._

_But what if you tell someone, I love you, I just don't love you enough to pick you._

_That might not be the same way Aiden has done it, but it's the same pain._

_So if you think you truly over that first person who showed you what real love was, let me tell you this, you cant deny your heart that you don't love him or her, cause the person you with now could only be the filler, someone you know that cant hurt you like they had. It always comes back._

_Spence were right, love finds you when you least expect it._


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR NOTE

My apologies on only coming back now to this story but as you all know I have been through a very difficult time with my relationships, things just went downhill for awhile where I ended up in doctors surgeries but the worst seems to be over.

The next chapter will take place a year later then where I left off with Kyla coming back. The following chapter is a really painful experience on me personally. My father and I have shared words and at the end he made me know that our relationship is no longer needed. He disown me out his life and out of my inheritance. I suppose I don't need him at all, his loss and I am going to just go on with my life.

I missed writing and updating on my two current stories Timeless the sequel to WHTM and Till We Meet Again. Since my laptop is currently in repairs I wont be able to update as often I like.

So to all of you who still follow my stories thank you, I hope my readers haven't left me yet.

Love to All

Chim


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9Ashley's POVFathers & Daughters

A little girl needs Daddy  
for many, many things:  
Like holding her high off the ground  
where the sunlight sings!  
Like being the deep music  
That tells her all is right  
When she awakens frantic with  
The terrors of the night.

Like being the great mountain  
That rises in her heart  
And shows her how she might get home  
When all else falls apart.

Like giving her the love  
That is her sea and air,  
So diving deep or soaring high  
She'll always find him there.

October 6, the day I would never forget for as long as I live, knowing that apart of me just died, that all I seem to feel is loss and empty, I thought that if it ever happens it wouldn't hurt thus much, but how wrong was I to believe that happiness are so fleeting that it could end without even a blink.

_Flash back (to when the girls was 8yrs old)_

_I see the car pull away as it only leaves dust behind. I walk up the front lawn as I hear the yelling from my mother telling my Dad that his groupies and whores are much more important than his wife and kids. Which I know she is wrong because my Dad loves Kyla and me. But being my mother she would do anything to rip this family apart. I hate her, for doing this._

"_You Raife I wish I never met you. Now I am stuck with you and your brats." She yells at my Dad._

"_How could you even call them that, they apart of both of us." My dad says back._

_I couldn't keep my tears in anymore as I felt my cheeks getting wet._

"_I love them but you never even here to see them grow up Raife. I want my girls to have a father. We not the same people you off on the road more then you at home."  
"I am doing this for us. Gosh? Women. This family is my life. Theirs nowhere else I want to be with then here with you and our girls. Don't leave me please don't take my girls from me." I open the front door and see my mom's luggage all packed with Kyla's next to hers. I open the door further as I walk in the lobby and not looking towards my parents and ran up stairs to my sister's room. I open her door and saw her lying on her bed sniffling curled up with her favorite teddy, snuggled up._

_I walk towards her bed and climb on the bed putting my arms around her as she turns her face towards me. I see my sister with long tears running from her face._

"_Ashy (sniffling) I…I... (Sniffling) don't want to go. (Sniffling) Please I...I... (Sniffling) don't want to leave you. (Sniffling) my tears start to get more and more as I hold her in my arms both crying. I try to get words out but it's all muffled._

"_I…I. (crying) will never leave you Ky.I… I … (crying) will always be here for you. I love you."_

"_Why are they making this hard, I want to stay with you and daddy, I don't want to go? _

_With mommy, please don't let her take me Ashy. Please." She holds onto me tighter as we both hear our mother's voice saying its time to go. The stubborn person I am pulls my mom's arms away from my sister to leave her. She pulls Kyla out of my embrace. She tells me that it's best she takes Kyla and I stay with my dad because Kyla is the youngest. By a few minutes only why can't she stay with me?_

"_I hate you! I hate you! I yell after her as I am running down the stairs after them. I get to the door as my dad try to pull me back but Kyla and I am holding on for dear life as both our parents are pulling us apart. My mom gets a hold of Kyla and she attaches herself from my grip. I ran outside after her and both Kyla and me hug the other as it's going to be the last time we'll see each other._

"_I love you Ashy, remember they can never tear us apart, we are twins after all. We linked for life. I love you." She cries into the crook of my neck. Still holding on._

"_I love you too Ky, we'll see each other again soon okay. I love you. You the best twin sister I could have ever asked for." She kissed me on my cheek and we finally let go from our grip on each other. We didn't say goodbye. Because I knew this wasn't a forever. We will be together again. I fell to my knees as the car drove away, as it disappear down the road, I feel my dad lifting me up and carrying inside, up the stairs into Kyla's bedroom the only place he knew I could feel her._

_I hear my dad say,"I am so sorry Ashy, we going to be a family again I promise."_

_And that's the last thing I heard before darkness took over._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Being 8 years old and living with my dad for the passed year without Kyla and mother wasn't as easy as we both have thought, things went downhill. I pulled away spending more time at Blake's house, until my mother returned only because Dad made changes in his life and started his own practice, what nobody knew about my dad the rock star he was an educated man, before he took singing as his career he studied law at USC, and the fact I follow in his foot steps not just as a singer but also taking law as my fall back career. Raife Davies was a great father, even though we had our moments.

_Flash back (her fall out with her dad)_

_I stood up from the bed. I didn't walk far._

_"If you put a foot near my wedding, you will regret what I would do." I tell her. I saw Kyla standing up from the bed to as she approach me._

_"Ash." She says. I know what she wants. I won't let this woman near my future bride and family._

_"Ky, she doesn't deserve to even be in the same room as I. What are you even doing here Christine you not welcome okay." I couldn't believe this shit._

_"Ashley she is here to make a mence." I hear my dad say. I had to laugh._

_"To make a mence. Where was she all those nights when I lied crying because I missed my sister? Or when she left me here. Where was she? She had no time for me growing up. She threw me out my house when she found me in bed with another girl. Did she even care where I was going? So know don't you tell me she is here to make a mence." I start to feel my chest burning as soft tears came down my face. I wish Spencer was here. I wish I can be with her and not here._

_"And I am sorry for that. I wasn't a mother to you.," she says._

_"You weren't a mother period." I yell back._

_"I am sorry Ashley. I wish I handled things differently back then. I was a different person. I thought we dealt with that, the day I came home." She says. Even going down memory lane, she doesn't show one bit of guilt of what she did to our family. She just don't get that she treated me like I wasn't her daughter._

_"You and dad may have dealt with it or you and Kyla may have but you and I will never be that close ever again. I am so glad you weren't apart of my life, cause look at it this way. Today I am getting married and with that marriage comes a beautiful little girl who loves me and who I love no matter whose she is. So no Christine you and I will never be that mother and daughter you thought we were. You abandon me. You pulled my girl friend out by the hair. So no thank you." I tell her. This time I am making it final that I don't have a mother under no circumstance will I let this woman back in my life._

_"I brought you in this world you will respect me no matter what." She says. My dad walked out of the room leaving me and mother to sort this out. When him and Kyla always just stand there and watch us rip each other apart._

_"Mom I think you should leave now please. I am glad you trying but just go." I hear Kyla say. Our mother looks at Kyla then back at me._

_"Are you gay to." She asks my sister._

_"Even if I were gay. Its none of your business just go you've hurt Ashley too much. You didn't even have the decency to apologize to her for what you have put her through. We are better off without you in our lives." With that Christine's eyes grew bigger. You could see where we got our good looks and charm. Even though the woman is evil she is beautiful but it's her heart and soul that she lost along the way. Must be what fame does to a person._

_"You'll regret the day you threw your mother out." She said._

_"I should've thrown you out the minute you stepped in my doorway. Just go please. Just don't bother coming to that wedding we don't need you." I hear Ky telling Christine off. With that she turned around and walked out the room passed my dad who came back hearing the conversation between Christine and Ky._

_"I am sorry girls… I though." Just there I cut him off._

_"You weren't thinking."_

_"I just thought." He tried again._

_"Dad. Just don't do that again okay. I don't want her apart of my life; I have lived my own life for quite sometime without her. I don't need her." I tell him._

_"Ashley I know, but know this one day you also going to be a mother. I mean you have a little girl already. How would you feel she said those things to you." he start arguing Christine's case._

_"Well for one she isn't me, and I am not Christine and her mother has raised her with good values even her dad. So No, I don't think I will have this problem. This change with me, I will have my own kids one day and no matter what they want to be or whom they end up loving I will love them either way. Cause it's my kids. So please don't compare me to that whore." Its then that I first saw my dad angry as he almost grabbed me by the arm pulling me towards him. When Kyla had to come stand in between us._

_"Daddy please. Just go. Don't hurt her. She has been hurt too much by all of us. You, mom and me." Kyla's plea with dad made him let go as he stormed out her room banging doors as he went on._

_I can't believe this._

_I fell to the grown with my head in my hands. Crying like I have never cried before. Why must all this happen to me right before my wedding? Why didn't I stay with Spencer?_

End of flash back

**Spencer's POV**

_Snippet out Spencer's new novel:_

_I remember coming from work one day, not knowing if I receive any text messages from my girl friend, like she normally does, I dig deep in my bag as I open it seeing 1 message received, feeling happy that my girl friend send me her daily love note, I stood still as the message opens. I stood in the middle of my bedroom, all I know is that at that time I couldn't feel my legs as it starts to feel numb, sending me in a heap to the floor. I read it fast the first time, I read it slower the second, the third I scan each word trying to let the words fill my mind. It's the last sentence that broke me down, it read: __**I HOPE YOU ALL THE BEST CHEERS.**__ I am worth just cheers, no I love you, no I'll wait forever if I have to, and nothing he disowns me from his life just like that. My tears start to form in my eyes, I didn't know if I should let them fall, my father and I never had a good relationship, he wasn't a constant in my life, but I knew once he learns the truth about my orientation, he'd be done with me period._

_I got up from the floor went to lie down on my bed and cried until my tears drown._

_I never thought its how he would end it, how the man who proclaim to be my hero turned his only daughter away because she isn't that little girl he once knew._

When I started this new book I didn't know how much it would touch me that there are father's out there who would turn there children away. For once I can be proud to say my dad loved me the same as he has all my life. Sometimes I look at my girls and I think how special they are to me. That even though the twins will never have to know what its like to have a father I know my dad and brothers will fill that void for them, then there is Aiden. I wish he could be a constant in our daughters life, just going back to that memory how much he loves Hadley its all I ever wanted for her.

_Flash back (when they told Hadley its over)_

"_Are you ready to do this Spence." He asked me. I nod my head and we walked to the little blonde's bedroom. I knocked and turn the door knob, she was sitting at her small desk with her crayons and busy drawing, I can notice by the expression on her small face and the tongue slightly turn to the corner that she was in deep concentration. We walk closer to her but not to near when Aiden spoke up._

"_Honey." he knelt down the level of the small desk. She looks towards him._

"_Daddy." She throws her small little arms around him laying her head on his shoulder, looking at me standing there._

"_Where were you this morning, I woke up and you weren't here." He pulls her into his lap. She picks up the drawing, it was a picture of the two of them with writing "The Best Daddy" underneath. My tears start to burn in my eyes. I bent down and sit next to the both of them._

"_I got you something." She holds it up and gives it to her father, Aiden turns to face me and I smile at him. This is going to hard I know but we have to tell her._

"_Honey I love it thank you. You are daddy's little princess." She smiles at him with her big blue eyes. "I love you too daddy." _

"_And what about me sweaty." I pout at her. She crawls out her dad's lap and hug me._

"_I love you too mommy." She says._

"_Baby mommy and I need to talk to you about something." Aiden finally says, because I don't know where to start. She looks at me and then at her father._

"_Mommy and I aren't going to live with each other anymore." I see that the smile she had turned into a frown._

"_Why not. Like Kaylin's mommy and daddy." She asked me._

"_Yes baby like Kaylin's parents." She buries her head into Aiden's chest._

"_But know this we love you no matter what. You going to live with mommy in a beautiful house and daddy will come visit as often." He continued._

"_But why, we can stay here."_

"_Honey I got a job in another city and both of us are going to have so much fun."_

"_No I don't want to leave here, I want to stay." _

"_You can't baby, we are leaving, we'll still come visit Uncle Clay, Aunty Chelsea and Avery can come visit us. You'll love it baby." I smooth her curls while running my fingers through it._

"_You will have a big room and a playroom, mommy showed me the house you going to love it I promise." I see that Aiden's tears were running down his face as he wipes them so that Hadley won't see his tears. Apart of me feels like this is my fault but then again I can't stay in this, marriage knowing I am not living the life with the person I want too. I got up and pick her up from Aiden's lap._

"_Are you going to be the big girl for mommy, you know I don't like seeing you so sad."_

"_Am I still going to spend my birthday with daddy, like he promised?"_

"_Yes." He rose from the floor, "and I am going to keep this picture frame it and hang it in my office, that's a work of art." She smiles and wiggle out my arms and grab Aiden's neck. "Love you." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was the saddest day of both our lives. I wish I could've done better for her sake. The next memory was just so tragic not deadly but heartbroken to see the love between father and daughter.

_Flash back (The Goodbye)_

I turn around to face him as I see his eyes as it's glistening from the tears. He opens the car and Hadley moves nearer to the door as he kneels down to her level and hugging the small blonde.

"Daddy's going to miss you so much." I heard the tremble and for the first time I saw him crying in front of Hadley as she holds tight around his neck.

"Guys we got to go." Clay calls out.

"Not yet." I hear her say so softly. I wipe my own tears away as Aiden stood up and take her little hands around his neck off.

He kisses her forehead. "Remember I am always in here." He shows to her heart, and then points to his.

"And I am in there." She says back.

"Aiden." He heard me and hugs me.

"I couldn't say goodbye at the airport it's to hard. To say goodbye there." He says as I could here his cries.

"I know." He pulled back from our hug but still had me in his arms as he cups my cheeks with both his hands. I was staring right into his green eyes as it closes and he moves closer towards my lips and felt it as he presses his lips on mine, I didn't pull away because this is goodbye, I close my eyes as I slowly move my lips as I felt his tongue slip through mine. It lasted for less then a minute when we pulled away leaning our foreheads together.

"Bye Spence. Please go before I stop you." I walked around him and got in the back seat of Clay's SUV, when I pick Hadley up to sit in my lap as she's waving to her Daddy until we out the drive way and can no longer see him anymore.

_End of flash back_

Ashley and Hadley are my world both have had losses in their lives, Hadley at a young age and Ash when she was just a bit older. I miss her sometimes she is always off to her studio. I found her sitting at her piano not playing anything just sitting and looking so peaceful as she had tears coming down her cheeks, I want to comfort her I wanted to go in but I let her do it on her own, because I know she would come to me when she needs me to take over the hurt but what she doesn't know I am hurt, I feel her pain every time she sheds a tear. Kyla has been back a year now. I could see the difference in them both lost without him.

_In family life, love is the oil that eases friction, the cement that binds closer together, and the music that brings harmony._

_**AN: I hope this chapter came out the right way.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi guys, I am slowly going to try my best into writing on this story. Its rather slow going with my goal of not knowing what is next, so for me to write a decent chapter it would take longer on updating. So please be patient.**

**I am just not having the bestest time where writing is concern. But I try my best to get something good.**

**Chapter 10**

**Kyla's POV**

_My heart is soaring from being able to try again. Trying to beat the odds of my long standing heartbreak. I believe that we all need someone to love. My friend said hold onto the memories you have created. That is all I have of him. Just the memories of him. Ashley and Spencer have been very good to me since I got back from Europe. The babies are growing big and my eldest niece Hadley is still the cutest. I hope you all remember Hadley. She is the daughter of Spencer and Aiden. Just saying his name is hard but it gets easier. You know why? Hadley is a godsend. She just knows the right words to say. That is a smart kid, for a seven year old you would expect her to be a thirty something year old. She misses her father; lucky for her they have their father daughter chats almost every week. _

_Aiden loves this little blue eyed blonde with his whole heart. I know losing her daddy to another state is hard on the girl, but she is still that same bubbly girl I met so long time ago._

_She was sat on the floor busy playing on her wii. I bought her when she turned seven years old. Her favourite game is off course sponge bob. If you don't believe this girl has made me addictive to this cartoon._

"_Aunty Kyla." She says. Her blue eyes looking with an intense stare. She is one for popping up questions out of nowhere. She is just that nosey at times. But you got to laugh because with her cuteness she gets away with it._

_She moved over to sit next to me while I am pausing the game to give her my full attention._

"_Yes Hunny." I said. _

_She starts to scrunch her nose abit. Looking like she is in deep thought. Eyes popping out big. Like she is about to say or do something she isn't suppose too. Our sleepovers are always the highlight of my week._

"_Did you know daddy." She asked._

"_Yes." I said. She still didn't think that is an appropriate answer._

"_I know that. You saw him that day you came to fetch me, but I am talking about did you know daddy before mommy." She asked, waiting on my reply. I had to tell her, she is a smart kid. But before I could tell her she continued._

"_I heard mommy and momma talking about it awhile ago. Did you know him." She asked again._

_I sat up straight. Looking her right into her eyes as she's waiting._

_I took a deep breathe and out again._

"_Yes. We attended school together." I finally let out. The expression on her face went from serious to a smiley face. She takes my hand as she plays with the ring I received from my dad when I was 18._

"_Do you miss him like I do." She asked me again._

_I am having this conversation with a seven year old, but in this case I am having this conversation with the man I am in love with daughter._

"_Very much like you. I miss him." It felt okay though. _

_She shoots closer as she kept on asking me questions about him. How we met and how did he meet her mom._

"_I don't know how he met your mom. He left Baltimore and he moved to Ohio, must be where he met your mother." I tell her._

"_Did Ashley know my daddy too." I told her no they never met until Ashley went to Ohio. I asked her how she felt about that. When she had to move away from her father._

"_I was sad; I didn't understand why we had to move or why mommy and daddy can't stay together." She says. _

_I told her to wait for a minute I will be right back and to get us some sodas and popcorn as we made our selves comfy on the couch with our pillows and blanket._

"_Why don't you like girls, aunty Kyla." She asked._

"_They don't want me, I guess I am not interesting for them." She starts to laugh. She was laughing that soda was running down her mouth and neck._

_I hand her a tissue as she cleans her face with it. We continued._

"_I love Ashley, but I love my daddy more. He should be apart of our family right." She asked me._

"_I know every little girl needs her daddy. I needed mine but my mom took me away from him." I started to tell her about how Ashley and I was separated from each other and my dad._

_Talking about my father started to get easier after I have dealt with the loss of his death. I miss him, some days I would go to the cemetery and spend the whole day talking to him. _

"_But just know your mommy didn't mean to separate you from your father. She was just following her heart." I said, not to confuse the blonde by letting her think Spencer did it on purpose like my mom? My mom and Spencer are two different people. My mom was spiteful in what she did to her own family, ripping a family apart like that. Whereas Spencer did it because she wasn't happy, she felt uncomfortable after her loss of her son. Her marriage was never the same after that. Losing her child and coming to Los Angeles and everything you ever believe about yourself wasn't who you really were. Being trapped inside of yourself like that and go on pretending to be someone you not. The best thing she ever did for herself and for Hadley was discovering who she really was. She was a mother who wanted to give her child everything she could. Trying to go back into a marriage that never was what you wanted. _

_Then meeting your soul mate in the form off another woman, leaving that woman because you don't know how everyone would accept you. _

_She is one of the most influential women I know. She has this amazing heart that shines through her. She raised a beautiful daughter. She has given my sister the love no one ever could; she was exactly what Ashley needed. She grounded Ashley into a woman I can be proud of calling my sister, also a woman her daughters can be proud of. I know Hadley loves Ash like her own mother._

"_You know you and your sisters are the luckiest girls too have two amazingly loving mothers that would do anything for you." she said._

"_Aunty Kyla, you would make a good mom too." She says as she hugs me tightly around the neck. My tears couldn't stop from being surrounded by my nieces and my two sisters._

_Loving someone doesn't just mean that it could be a man or a woman. It could be the littlest things. I love Hadley I love Makenna and Ashlyn. They are the future. The ones that would one day grow up and find there own path. The best part would be I am going to be apart of that. They would have people around them that love them for who they are. Not too change for someone else. If we start too love people for them and looks pass the bashing and the critizing. Because believe me these girls have a lot to face in their lives. I have seen it growing up with having a sister that was a lesbian. She had to go through a lot of crap to be who she was. Even our own mother putting her down, luckily then Ash wasn't alone she had Blake, as much as we want to hate Blake she was the only true friend Ashley had. _

_Back to the girls. I want to protect them, so does there mothers and off course our family. _

_I came across this article and it truly hurts me how religious people's mindset is constructed._

_It tear at my heart string that its heterosexual men writing these articles. Gosh why not just leave well enough and live there lives according their beliefs. It's a waste of time we as women has a right to be who we want to be. _

_Hadley was finally fast asleep as I switch her night light off and was on my way to my bedroom when the telephone rings._

_I was walking to the ringing device saying._

"_Hello."_

_On the other end I heard._

"_Ky…."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

**Ashley's POV**

_The only way I ever knew how to express my love for my wife was through singing sweet melodies to her. Every time I have had an epiphany that it's Spence I was in love with in those earlier days._

_I was just about done reading her book What Hurts The Most. Reading where we all have been and what we have all been through. I remember those memories like it has happened just the other day, besides reading up on it again and again in her book. I treasure every moment I have had with her, loving her as much as I have. Finding true love and losing my best friend to that true love that I have found with another woman. The only woman I ever want to love and be loved. Raising our family together._

_Watching my girls walk up to me and say mommy is the best accomplishment I'll ever have to feel. _

_If I look back to how I was before she entered my life. How I never cared enough to follow through on anything._

_That day I saw her in that coffee shop spilling her coffee I knew then that this is the person I will spend the rest of my life with._

_It's imaginable how we can find our journeys and get it entwined with another human being. I guess what I am saying, I dreamt her into this life to be my one and only. She is the first person I wake up to in the morning and the last person I talk to before I close my eyes. _

_My life was complete, she gave me this life. She's a woman with substance, admiration. Her kindness is staggering and that is what makes her so damn sexy. Even though we hitting in our thirties and I am not going to reveal how old we are, but that doesn't matter because as we grow older and wiser our love grows stronger, its like the one cant do without the other._

_Just the other day we were having a little indifference into how to raise our daughters. We went to bed without talking about it, the following day I wasn't feeling my old self and she was by my side taking care of me like nothing ever happened._

_I finally found what I was dreaming of for all those years growing up with a mother that didn't or couldn't love me for who I am, but she gave me all that and more._

_When I first met her. _

_Bumping into her table by accident or was it I still don't know, but I guess it was having a girl like Blake you bound to knock something or someone over. _

_Seeing her enthralled into her book she was reading, I felt bad about the fact I messed up her shirt and her book. _

_I was mesmerized by her eyes, the moment she looked up. She was speechless probably because she's never laid eyes on a hot brunette like yours truly, okay I am being really cocky right now, but I like to think I made a huge impact that day._

_The moment I reached out to get her attention, I felt this electric shock moving right up and through me. It was like time stood still and everything that surrounded us disappears and fireworks was shooting up all around. Like that is how I felt, she told me she fell in love with me that day. _

_I asked how you could, we never knew each other. She said, "It was just the something about you that made me more and more attracted to you, the way you carried yourself, and those eyes pulled me in, it's just a mystery that I wanted to search. Hearing your voice when you first spoke to me. My heart dropped the moment I saw Blake pulling you away."_

_I could've smacked Blake for that, but for what its worth I am also glad she did, because when I met the blonde again in the club with falling over her own feet was funny. Almost like she is avoiding catching my eye, but I knew that it wasn't the last of seeing her, even though it took jerk face Clarke to make a move on her for me to actually running after her. I am glad I did that, it wasn't easy getting away from Blake ever since she found out about the new girl in town._

_Who would have thought Spence was carrying the biggest secret from me this whole time, having a kid and being married to another guy. With the fact she also lost her son. When I think about it, it was selfish of me, but honestly I was feeling something for her, and I admitted it to Blake in an argument with the blonde in my bedroom, sleeping in my bed not knowing she was listening to the whole argument._

_Flash back_

"_It took us almost two weeks to meet again, but I am glad we did tonight."_

"_Yeah? I thought after that embarrassing moment when I fell over my own feet I will never see, you probably thought I was a dork." I said, while she was smiling._

"_Never, I just thought who's that blonde sitting at the bar with a guy like that. I saw you starring though."_

"_Well you were to busy, noticing anyone with the redhead dancing with you." she said._

"_I am sorry though, we just get lost in the music. Plus Blake is harmless we've been friends for so long it just feel comfortable with her."_

"_How long have you guys been together." She asked._

"_Since freshmen year, she's my first everything, even though she's been seeing ass face on certain days but I am not bothered by it." she looked at me oddly must be my answer._

"_Why not. I mean she's cheating on you with my ex friend. I saw them together one day when I got out the office does she work in that building where Davidson Productions are situated."_

"_Yeah, how you know."_

"_Well I work their. I am here on business." _

"_Where you from."_

"_Ohio." _

"_You zoning again. So that means in a few weeks you going home. Anyone special waiting for you." I was eager to know her reply._

"_Yeah. There is." I was bumped. "A beautiful blonde with the clearest blue eyes." I see her raising her eye brow._

"_Who?"_

"_My little girl." I noticed how she became a different person talking about her daughter, at first I didn't know what to do or say. I start to wipe some of the tears falling from her eyes. _

"_I am sorry, Spence. Why didn't you bring her with you? Now I understand why you can't wait to get home, home to one blue eyed blonde. Do you have a picture." She nods her head and opens her purse to remove a picture of a little girl; she was the splitting image of Spencer like it was her at that age and not actually her daughter._

"_What's her name?"_

"_Hadley. She's five years old going on thirty." _

"_Don't cry Spencer I am sure this little one misses her mommy too. She's beautiful, just like her mother. Who's the father, if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_He's no longer apart of our lives. He died when Hadley were two years old."_

"_My Gosh? No child should go through that at all." I was sincere full towards what she is currently going through._

"_I know but since then we've been one happy family. She's happy that's all that counts right." She was in deep thought it's what I liked about her._

"_That's right. She's one lucky lady to have you as a mother."_

"_Do you want kids one day?"_

"_Not sure. But if I should meet the right person I may change my mind."_

"_You don't think Blake is good candidate." I start to laugh because it's just funny._

"_What?" she looked confused._

"_Blake would never give up that perfect body of hers. Plus Blake is not the settling down type. We just have fun."_

"_You not all bothered by her seeing Clarke then. That's just weird you know."_

"_Like I told you we just having fun now, I am still young, I do love her I am just not in love with her you know. Like we can be with other people without the other feeling jealous." I just shrugged my shoulders because I am neither the parent nor married type._

"_I guess we different when it comes to love."_

"_Yeah must be. I am not going to lie to you and say that I am not happy with the way my life has been. But I have been thinking about someone other than Blake, that's why I don't care what she does. There's this beautiful blonde I would really like to know." I took her hand in mine. Just wanting to feel how soft her hands is while still wiping coming tears of her face._

"_That's a lucky girl."_

"_What do you say we meet up sometime, other than coffee? Maybe dinner or hanging out at my place. Kyla is actually moving in this week, we could all hang together."_

"_Sure sounds great to me." _

_End of flash back_

_Before Spence I would have run as far from her as possible knowing she had a kid. That was something I knew would be difficult having to date someone with a child, and in this case a five year old girl. I was afraid but I loved Spence and wanted to try for her. I guess after awhile I was more involve with Spence and getting upset at times that I had to share her, but it took a lot out of myself to do this, to try and win that little girls heart over. I didn't know how she would accept me and how I would to the same with her. _

_Flash back_

"_Ashley this is Hadley, Spencer's little girl." I finally see a smile on her face._

"_That you and mommy spoke about this morning." She asks my sister. She's a well inform little girl._

"_Yeah. The one and only." I walk closer to her as she sits next Kyla._

"_I am glad to finally meet you Hadley. I have heard so much about you." _

"_You did." She asks._

"_Yes." Then she asks._

"_Where's my mommy." I turn around seeing Spencer slip out of the studio and back into the bathroom._

"_She'll be here." I say._

_Not to long I see out of the corner of my eye. Spencer then the little girl saw her mommy and smile. As she ran up to her. Hugging her legs._

_I saw that Spencer was in deep thought. I know exactly what she is thinking. What are we and this is to fast. Hadley doesn't even know about her being gay or even about me. This is going to hit the small blonde hard._

_I see Kyla looking back and forth between me and Spencer as she knows we need to be left alone to talk about all of this._

"_Hadley why don't we go orders some pizza." Kyla says and the small girl was at her side following her into the kitchen I could hear the giggling from the small blonde. Will she accept me, will she ever blame me for what happened between her parents. Why am I freaking out now? Not too long ago I was making love to the girl I love I knew she had a child. I see Spencer moving closer as she sits next to me on the couch grabbing my hands. I just couldn't look at her. Cause I don't know what to do or say. Are we going to make it as a couple? Why do I even doubt this?_

_Until I hear her say._

"_Are you okay Ashley." She says. Still holding on to my hand._

_Then I heard her yell my name._

"_ASHLEY!" she yells at me, when both Kyla and Hadley came back into the room. Not too long she stood up and said her goodbyes to Kyla as she passed me with her little girl in her arms. I am such and idiot. I walked over to the window as I see her stare back at me; I could see the visible tears in her eyes, as mine came falling too. I could feel Kyla standing behind me._

"_You are a fucking idiot." I hear her say before slamming her bedroom door._

"_I know." I said to myself. I am the biggest idiot for letting her walk out. I asked her not to leave but here I am walking away from her. You dumb ass. I walked towards the kitchen as I got my car keys, and leave the apartment. Not telling Kyla where I was going. Just hope I can fix this for good._

_End of flash back_

_Did I fix it oh yeah I did. I won over both mother and daughter in one night. That little girl is seven years old today. She has become one of my favourite people. She keeps Kyla and everyone around her in there feet. Sometimes she gives Spence a hard time; I guess all girls are like that. Especially when her cousin is around, those two can drive you mad with two one year olds thrown into the mix. Our house is always busy. I don't think unless it is when Spencer put the twins to bed that I have had a nice long nap in months. Perhaps my entire life. Do you think I would change that? Nope. _

_Tomorrow is our third anniversary and I am going to show my wife how much she means to me._

_**Our love is a timeless love story. Like the book review says: it's a best selling novel by Spencer Carlin Davies, What Hurts The Most is at once heart-warming and heartbreaking and will capture you in its sweeping and emotional force.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for the patience I am hoping to finish this story in the New Year. I will be going on a break from writing. Gives me enough time to write updates on this story in the meantime. Those who still follow my stories thank you and wishing you all a merry Xmas & happy new year. As tough as this year has been I am glad its nearly ending and I can start a clean page. Many new projects are on the horizon & my visit to the Philippines in the coming year. Just one more thing I wana leave you all with; just know that your dreams can come true, no matter what they are. Seek them and follow through.**

**Love to all.**

**Chim**

Chapter 12

Spencer's POV

_Passionate kissing, caressing gently on her breast. Having that someone that ignites the spark of something that is so amazing. Breathing her in, touching her lips, as it softly wanders over your naked skin. Water running, droplets forming. Wet hair, fingers stringing through as it tangles in between fingers._

_I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me, love is knowing all about someone and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you._

_What is love? Love is when one person knows all of your secrets. your deepest, darkest, most dreadful secrets of which no one else in the world knows, and yet in the end, that one person does not think any less of you, even if the rest of the world does._

_She makes my heart go boom boom. As if it was the very first time we have met._

_In the years that have passed, I have been complete. Walking out of that church with the one girl I promised I would never let go again._

_Fighting for something you know is worth it. _

_When I finished What Hurts The Most, I was thinking about two special people in my life, the two girls who I wanted my forever with. Sometimes we let a good thing go, but sometimes they come back. _

_Don't we all just wish we could all end up with our soul mates? If you out there and you think the person you are with now is really the woman you supposed to be with, if you think the dreams that you once had about someone else wasn't your forever then I don't know. You might just have lost the chance of being with your true soul mate. I am speaking to all the lost lovers out there who has last someone dear, perhaps you guys broke up and thought its time to move on, then you end up with someone else who you now have called your forever._

_Things in this world have a way of changing. Just like our destinies it's forever changing. The day you find the one your hearts been crying out to._

_I write about love because I feel love each and everyday. Being lost in that special someone's eyes, but I know that she loves me, that she can make me the best I could ever be. How important that is, if you have someone that will drop everything for you and run to your side._

_Every morning when I turn to my left, seeing her in a beautiful sleep, with her smile on her face. I would gently tuck her hair behind her ears. Kissing her crinkly nose. Just watching her for moments at end._

_Lying awake hearing the small patter of our little ones as they make their way to our room with Hadley right behind them. The stability of our family. Pictures frames all around both mine and Ashley's office. It's the little things in life that I treasure the most, not the accomplishments, but the joy and laughter I see in my families eyes._

_Seeing two little brunettes popping their curly heads through the door while big sis, is pushing it over. _

_Pitter, patter as we hear them coming as both got thrown onto our king size bed by their big sister._

"_Mamma, mama…wakey wakey." We hear. Ash was trying not to peep through her golden brown eyes. As the cover was pulled of my head by Hadley._

_Crawling in the middle between myself and Ash. While Hadley got in by the foot end._

_Its mornings like these I treasure. Watching their faces delight while either myself or Ash would start our occasional tickling attack on the girls. Makenna would be the first to give up, she is fighter that one, Ashlyn would jump of and ran for her life not to be caught. Well Hadley is another story all together, but she enjoys the times with her sisters. _

_I remember the day we came back home after we found out about having twins, I was happy about it but it was Ash that was having a hard time with the fact she had to carry to new borns and why I only had one._

_As the doctor said genetically if you are a twin its likely that one would end having twins._

_Flash back_

_Ash was quiet on the way back home. I had a feeling I am never going to hear the end of her having to be the one. It wasn't a battle between us to who will be carrying our first child together with my last pregnancy we didn't want to push matters me having another miscarriage. We didn't know it would have happen._

_I pulled the car into the drive way, stopping the car as I turn over and look towards my wife, she looked in such a deep thought as I take her hands in mine facing each other._

_Visible tears were sitting waiting to fall as I wipe them from her eyes._

"_Ash, baby it's going to be okay. I will be with you through everything. Morning sickness I'll hold your hair back. Tummy rubs, massaging your feet, making sure everything in this pregnancy goes smoothly we not going to panick." I tell her._

_She was quiet just listening to everything I was saying. My hand lead hers to her belly as it both rested on our babies._

"_They ours hunny. We a family now. Its time to tell their big sister." I said._

_Its then she starts to talk._

"_I hope Had takes the news better then her mother does." _

"_She certainly will." I said._

_I got out the car walking around the passenger side to open the door for her. Taking her hand she held out for me._

_Slowly she gets out as she went on walking. Me walking behind. Not yet by the door I hear squealing coming from the inside of the house. _

_Having Kyla around to take care of things has been a great help. She has been oddly different since the wedding. With Aiden out of sight I knew why. She told me that she was leaving after we will get home to take care of Hadley._

_I told her I won't let her sister in on her leaving again._

_First thing I hear when the door was open._

"_Moms what we having." She shouted as she was holding Ash around the waist._

"_Hadley not so rough, Mama is tired. Let her sit down. We'll tell you in a bit." She calmed down and led Ash to the couch. Kyla looks at me as I am showing her with my mouth that its twins. She starts to jump and shriek._

"_We're having two." She shouts. _

_She jumps up and down like a five year old that starts to join in the joyfulness of her aunt._

"_We having twins." I shouted as well of excitement._

"_Mommy really I am having two sisters are brothers." I nod my head. She kisses Ash on her cheek._

_Holding Ash's hands out as she puts her ear near her mother's belly. Wanting to hear her new siblings._

_Ash starts to run her fingers through our little girl's hair. Still having tears falling. _

_Kyla sitting beside her twin sister. _

"_I am really happy for you guys. We all deserve some good news." Kyla said._

"_What is your good news?" Ash starts to ask her. _

_She kept quiet until her spill. _

"_I am leaving for Europe in the morning."_

"_Ky whenever you get home we will accept you with open arms both Spence and I and our children." That was the moment I knew I have found my soul mate._

_End of flash back_

_I watch this family grow. Ashley being the one looking after them during the mornings and I will get home the afternoons when she had to go into the studio. Producing her music._

_Being in partnership with Davidson's Productions wasn't what Ashley really wanted, but I enjoyed working with a team of great producers and scriptwriters._

_Today is my off day. My anniversary with the woman I love._

_Not forgetting the plans I still have to do. _

_I feel a kick under the covers. It was Ashlyn kicking me in my shin. She is the wild one, so I think. They aren't identical twins so it's easy to know who is who out the two, basically both has Ashley's mannerism._

"_Ash get up. The girls are starting to get agitated by kicking me." I said. Giving her the famous pout._

"_Aww how many babies do we have in this house." _

"_I guess you have four." I stare at Hadley._

"_Not me. I am the big sister. Come on girls lets get cereal."_

"_Hadwey. Eat." The twins said at the same time. I put them both down on the ground as they make a bee line for the door. Hadley behind them._

"_Gosh those girls are very much sassy." She says._

"_Well they take after you." I say._

_She looks at me. Then moves in for a kiss. Whenever we kiss the girls would say mamma not now._

_It's funny what words Hadley has been learning them._

_Whatever Hadley does they follow in her trends?_

"_Happy Anniversary Mrs Davies." She said._

"_Happy anniversary to you too Mrs Davies." I can't say I ever stop getting tired hearing her calling me Mrs Davies._


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Firstly Happy New Year to you all, hope you all find this new year with much happiness & love. I have an added bonus for you, two updates in one blow. Enjoy peace and love.**

Chapter 13

Ashley's POV

_The day couldn't get through any quicker, as I sat in this meeting waiting for it to be over. The kids are all off with their aunt this weekend and me and Spencer are meeting at the airport for our second honeymoon. Just the two of us, I can't wait, it's been too long since I have had her without anyone else needing her time. My mind was really not in this meeting talking about corporate mumbo jumbo I know longer want to be apart off. I gave the CEO spot over to my father's best friend uncle Larry, but still they have to call me in for meetings. When I could have spend this time getting ready for our anniversary nuptials._

_I must have been out of it when Uncle Larry called out my name._

"_HUH!" I shout as he starts to laugh._

"_Ash we know you eager to get out of this meeting, but we couldn't get hold of your sister and you and I both know it is necessary for one of the Davies sisters to attend the annual general meeting."_

"_I understand that Larry, but I wish to be excuse from this one right now, I will receive the minutes of the meetings. Whatever needs to be discussed I trust that you will have mine and Kyla's best interest at heart." I know my way in the corporate, working for my father for all those years both in the civil and property departments and doing his errant's, I have gathered enough knowledge on the procedures of running a business and the annual meetings where the head of the board, directors, chairman's get together and discuss the coming financial year._

_Hard to believe that the once attorney/rock star has aced all her subjects in both law and property managerial. I have quite a few properties in my name._

"_Ashley you may be excused, I will have my assistant email you and Kyla the minutes and also included the next year cash flow and where we would like to take this company your father and all of us helped build."_

_I nod my head._

"_Well gentlemen, I am heading out, it was nice to see you all again. My family and I do want to thank you all for your hard work and loyalty."_

"_You welcome Mrs Davies." The rest of the board members said._

_I pushed my chair out and gave my last goodbyes until I was out of the door. _

_Finding the elevator door open as I walked inside taking my cell phone out my purse calling the driver if Mrs Davies is ready to leave. He assured me they are waiting on me right outside the building._

_I was out the building as the car drove up to the pavement and the driver got out opening the door for me, his a sweet guy._

_Climbing into the limo's backseat I find myself squeezed and fondled by none other then my beautiful wife._

_I could never get tired of this. We such a passionate two some, you don't always get couples having kids and still have time to make each other feel loved._

"_Wow, I should let you pick me up more at work to be able to get such a warm greeting, more like turning on." She hits me on the arm._

"_Ouch." I said as I rub my arm, she start to kiss the red spot, making like she is really sorry._

"_Abusive much." I said._

"_I am sorry babe. I just can't wait to get you alone." Hinting with her eyes as the driver stared through his rear view mirror._

_He push the button as it close the compartment between us. He just smiled and winked._

_All the way too the airport we were holding hands, kissing, feeling each other up. Were like those teenage lesbians that just can't get enough of their new flame. _

"_So Ash whose bright idea was it to go to Ohio, do you miss my mom that much." She laughs._

"_Ohio." I asked confused. What the hell Kyla._

"_Yes, Ohio." She says again._

"_I am so killing Kyla for this, I told her some place romantic." Spencer starts to laugh and I am thinking is this a joke._

_We finally arrived at the private airport. The jet was fuelled up for Ohio, dang I didn't want to take my wife to the place her mother is neither say I also don't want to come face to face with the woman who thinks I am the disease who destroyed her beautiful blue eyed blonde into condemnation. When will that woman ever give it up, nobody can turn you into something if you aren't already. For as long as Spence and I have been married she still hasn't come to visit her grandchildren. At least she sends them gives and calls them and Spencer on their respective birthdays. She did argue once with Spence saying it's not her grandchildren, that Hadley is her only granddaughter. It broke me to pieces, but it hurt Spencer even more for the fact this is our kids and Paula make it as our marriage means nothing. That it doesn't exist. If I was a guy she would've accepted me with open arms._

"_Ash, hunny stops thinking about it. We don't need my mothers acceptance on who we are. I love you and that will never change." I guess she is right, but I know she misses her mother. I tried to reach out to Paula once before and got the door banged in my face._

"_It's not me I am worried about; it's you and our girls." _

"_Well, let's stop talking about her and just enjoy our time together; it's going to be great." She says she leans over and kissed me, it was a long kiss and I didn't want it to stop._

_We were finally on our way to our honeymoon getaway, I text Kyla just before I got on the plane and got a: GOTCHA, LOL! from her. Kyla can act very childish at times, I thought with everything that has happened she would grow up. Unless it's just her way to get me riled up again._

"_Ash it can't be that bad right. It's not like you'll walk into her." I wasn't listening anymore. I was too upset with Kyla._

"_Ash you will still see me naked, or what about we start losing our clothes now." I look at her, bursting out a laugh as she starts to get up and sit on my lap, playing with my fingers._

"_Is this you're way off making this all going smooth or you just horny wife?" She bites me in the neck as it sting. I pull away, seeing her laugh._

"_Why you bite?"_

"_I wana mark you for life." she says._

_We were making out for I guess I lost track of time as we got the message through the intercom saying we about to land at our destination._

_We both sat in our seats as we got ready for the land, as the plane touches ground. Spencer couldn't wait to get out of the plane. Perhaps to meet her family._

_As the plane descends and the door finally opens, I stepped into the doorway as I look at our surroundings. I feel her arms sliding through my arms as it went around my waste, I lay back in her arms. I turn around she was smiling._

"_What would I want to take you to Ohio on our anniversary." She says.  
"You and Kyla are paying for this, but thank you baby." I held her head between my arms as I turn slightly around to capture her parting lips. _

"_So hows Bahamas." She says into the kiss._

"_Heaven with you here." I said._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

Spencer's POV

_Coming here was something we both needed, just to unwind as we get reacquainted with each other. Talking and making sweet love in the Jacuzzi. The minute we got settled into our suite we couldn't stop from tearing each others clothes off. It's all the built up tension I have been having. Something I have kept to myself not wanting to let Ash still worry about my problems I am having. _

_She was propping herself on her elbows as she stares at me through the mirror._

_I could see she is in deep thought._

"_Penny for your thoughts." I say as I get up from the dressing chair to lie next to her._

"_Just you, Spence. Having you in my life. Oh how glad I am you said yes to my proposal." I laughed about it how naïve I was back then. I almost lost this woman for the fact I was more afraid about having a wife._

_She was running her fingers through my hair as I laid my head on her lap. This nice._

"_This is nice." I said._

"_I know, I like when we just get time to be lazy together, it doesn't matter what we do, as long as I am with you nothing else matters." She says. _

"_So what happened at the meeting any big plans." I asked looking up at her. _

"_Not much I got excused from the meeting."_

"_Wow, Ash you just sounded like you asked the teacher if you may be excused to go to the bathroom." I was laughing at her when she lightly gave me a shove._

"_I don't want to talk about work, or do you want to tell me what is been going on with you." she says. I pull her head closer to me. As we kissed. _

"_Nothing that isn't able to be handled. I just want to be with you and can't wait to get ready for our night out." I said. _

"_Okay that can be arranged. That just reminds me that I should probably take a shower." She got up and came back kissing me and entered the bathroom._

_I was lying on the bed just thinking about the news I am holding back from Ash. I am not even sure I can do this tell her about this. I can't be apart from my family. Not now or ever._

"_Spence, get your butt in here and wash my back." She shouted._

_I stepped into the shower, water pouring down my back, as I stood right behind her. Kissing her neck as the water droplets forms on it. I was busy sucking on her shoulders._

"_Mmmmmm, thanks for joining me babe." She said._

"_My pleasure I won't say no to not join you in here. I like naked you." she turns around as she came closer to me; our wet bodies melt as one.  
"Well you know how I like it. Naked and wet. My two favourite combinations."_

_She takes me by the waist as she squeezed it gently. Gosh this feels great. Kissing and her hands moving to my butt. _

_We start to wash each other with the shower gel as the foam starting form; I splayed it all over her face. We were laughing as she starts to tickle me._

"_I am getting ticklish." She wines._

"_Let me do it instead." She says._

"_I wash your back, that is why I am in here." I start to pout. That is something I will always get away with. _

_After we were done washing I left her in their. As I got out and got ready for the evening._

_This reminds me of the day._

_Flashback_

_Are you Spencer __Carlin?" He asks me._

"_Yes." I say unsure of what his reason is being here. He gives me a clipboard._

"_Sign there please." He points to where I must sign on the clipboard. I finally signed and handed it over to him. He hands over the black zip up bag. I accept it and close the door behind me. Confusion was written all over my face as I walk in to my bedroom laying it on the bed. I unzip the bag and as I slowly unzip it I see this red material but not realising what it is until I have unzipped it all the way. My GOSH? It's so beautiful I took it out and hanged it in front of my wardrobe door. On the inside of the dress is a card attached. I took the card and open it up. I couldn't believe that she will go all out._

_**Dear Spence my love**_

_**Tonight I want to show you what true love means. What I have come to realise that we only live once and time may stand still but you are all I want and think of.**_

_**I want you to wear this dress because it will mean so much to me.**_

_**Your one and only **_

_**Love **_

_**Ashley **_

_I was speechless as I sat on the bed, starring at the dress and my eyes scanning over the words as I felt a tear drop running down my cheek and on the piece of paper. Gosh I love her so much._

_End of flashback_

"_Are you day dreaming again." She says. Standing in the doorway. I turn around as she walked closer. She looked over my shoulder at the dress lying on the bed. _

"_Wow you still love that dress, I have not seen you in it since what years." She sys._

"_Are you trying to tell me it __won't fit, because if that is what you are saying?" _

"_Hey, hey no that isn't what I am saying. I would love to rip it off you though. I am glad you still have it, its apart of our history. It's the one thing that started all this." She took my hand in her hands and played with the ring she gave me._

"_I was just having a memory. One that happens to be where you send this dress to me." _

"_Spence I love you, but we running out of time we got to get ready."_

_We both got ready as she was waiting out in the front of our suite. I came walking into the room where she was busy checking the time._

"_Ash." I said, softly._

_Her eyes caught mine and she was speechless, I could see. I smiled job well done Spencer._

_She came walking over to me._

"_Wow, Mrs Davies you just look exquisite, your wife is so lucky." She says._

_As she makes a little twirl with her hand. I did the twirl then she gave me a deep kiss. _

_I pull out the kiss coming out for breath. _

"_I think we should go." I said. _

"_I think you right because we are in danger zone with you looking like that. Ready to be eaten."_

"_Just come already." I take her hand in mine as we walk out to the foyer getting into the car. She stared at me. __Making sizzling sounds in my ear. Then she would kiss right at the spot where anything might happen. Her one hand moving up and down my thigh._

"_Ash behave." I said giggling as she would catch me off guard kissing me. _

_Eventually we got to the restaurant. We have had booked the private dining area right on the beach. It was beautiful with Tikki torches and rose petals all around the table set for two. _

"_This looks really beautiful Spence. You thought of everything I see." She says as she kiss me one the lips and pull out the chair for me. Always the nice dutiful wife. _

_We were sitting as the waiter came out to pour us some champagne._

"_Mrs Davies welcome to your special night." I said._

"_Thank you very much, Mrs Davies." _

_Everything should run smoothly, as music plays in the back ground._

_The first course was our favourite, salmon and Greek salad. She loves it a lot. That is why I handed the cook a list of our favourite dishes._

"_Mmmmm this pretty good. It nice and soft. The way it's cooked into the butter." _

"_I am glad you like it." I said. The fish was nice, as I start to sip on my wine. As the waiter came to fill it up. _

"_I love you." she said._

"_I love you too." As I start to remember that night. It was special to me._

"_You almost said no, do you remember that."_

"_Well you really surprised me I wasn't expecting that at all. The highlight of that night was you singing and proposing."_

"_That is what you get when you a singer." _

"_I guess but I was surprise how you got to that place. Wanting to spend your whole life with me."_

"_I know. I was dead set on making you mine. I wasn't going to lose you Spence. Committing my life to you and Hadley was the best thing for me." _

_Flashback_

"_Ash?" I call her name. But she kept smiling._

"_Spence, when I was touring Australia and one day I came across this song I think it's an Australian band, but one night I told Tommy that I want to do a cover of this song and then it hit me." she kept quiet for a moment ._

"_Ash?" I say yet again._

"_Spence please let me get this out here." I nod my head and she carried on._

"_There are so many songs in this world that could sum up a relationship, whether its heartbreak, new found love or even lost love but the day I met you I knew that our love was meant to be." She pressed play and I heard the most beautiful melody string through the speakers she abandoned her mic and start to sing, I love her voice._

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_She pulls away not too far leaning her forehead against mine. As she continues to sing _

_A thousand angels dance around you _

_I am complete now that I've found you_

_We were standing there looking deep into each others eyes, blue locked onto golden brown that it was the most intense feeling that washed upon me. I still had no idea what tonight meant for her, maybe I do, I night to celebrate our love for each other but this, this what I am feeling for, its like the song said it self, I KNEW I LOVED HER EVEN BEFORE I MET HER._

"_Ash?" I say her name. But she kept on singing the last of the chorus. She then again moved out of my arms walking towards a small table reaching for something she came back and looks at me. OMG what's happening._

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting for all my life_

_The last part of the song fades as she slowly bends down on one knee. OMG._

_She looks up at me reaching for my hands. I can't Gosh. What is she going to do, stop it Spence, and please stop driving yourself crazy._

"_Ash?"_

"_Please don't interrupt me." she says all teary eyes but …_

"_Spence, there is something that I have been meaning to ask you. I know that I am not the easiest person to deal with, and I can be willing to bet you that in life there will be many things that we will disagree on. All I can tell you is that I will try my hardest and do everything in my power to make you happy. That when I am not with you, I feel incomplete. Like there was this void in my life that only you and that unbelievable cute little blonde at home could seem to fill. I know that it isn't going to be easy to come into a home that has been functioning great on their own. I guess what I am trying to say Spence is that I would like nothing more than to be apart of that life. To show you and Hadley how much love I have to offer you. To be there for her, and show her that my life without her would be nothing. I am ready to take that next step in my life. Spence... would you marry me? Please make me the happiest person in the world."_

_End of flash back_

_Tears was falling from my eyes. Its one of my best memories of us. The day we got engage. I saw her getting up as she wiped the tears from my eyes. She was looking deep into my eyes, with such passion and love for me._

"_Spencer I love you so very much. Nothing in this world would ever change my love you._

_When I look into your eyes each day I can't imagine my life without you in it. Everything we have been through is epic. We that kind of love that can withstand almost anything life throws at us. But that is over now, we made it love. You and I were meant to be." My tears just didn't want to let up, but her voice and the sweet words coming from her was just something I loved hearing._

_Its__ then she starts to sing our song. The one that made this union epically. _

_Baby come close let me tell you this_

_In a whisper my heart says you know it too_

_Baby we both share a secret wish_

_And you feelin my love reaching out to you_

_Timeless_

_Baby it's timeless_

_Oh baby its timeless_

_Timeless_

_Don't let it fade out of sight_

_Just let the moments sweep us both away_

_Lifting us to where _

_We both agree_

_It's just timeless_

_It's just timeless_

_Love_

"_I love you Ash. I am sorry I get so emotional at times." She gets up and held out her hand as I take it. She pulls me into her as we slowly dance to the music still playing. _

_There is a song in everyone's hearts. In everything that you have been through there is a song linked to it. I am not saying that nobody is ever going to feel this way about someone, the way I feel about my wife. She is my best friend, my lover and my world. Being in her arms right now I feel safe, I feel like nothing else can take this feeling away from me. We live in a world where things aren't perfect, our lives isn't perfect. Neither is it bad, but we work through it. We a team her and I. my heart will always love her, always and forever. When you passionate about something, like I am about writing and Ash about music if you combine those two, you will get a duet. _

_I give my hand to you with all my heart; I can't wait to live my life with you I can't wait to start. You my dream came true, because of you. From this moment as long as I live, I will love you I promise you this, there is nothing I would give from this moment on._

_You the reason I believe in love and my prayers from up above. All we need is just the two of us. My dreams come true because of you._

"_Spence I think you would make a great singer care to join your wife in a duet someday." She said, capturing my lips. I could die right now and it would be heaven._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 15**

**Kyla POV**

_Previously…_

_Hadley was finally fast asleep as I switch her night light off and was on my way to my bedroom when the telephone ranged._

_I was walking to the ringing device saying:_

"_Hello."_

_On the other end I heard._

"_Ky." _

_I couldn't believe it was him. It has been almost six months since I have seen him last, and talking to him again over the phone since that day I left. The day he told me to go home and too search for my happiness. I never thought I would see him again._

_You might want to know who I am talking about. I first thought it was Aiden. Let me go back and relive that day._

_Flashback_

_I just came from Hadley's bedroom as I hear the phone rings; it was late so I thought it might be some of my friends in Europe, perhaps even Blake wherever she might be._

"_Ky."_

_I listen to this voice real careful as I could tell it was a guy._

"_Ky. It's me." the person said._

"_Aiden." Silence I heard on the other side._

"_Wrong it's me, Raul. Sorry to disappoint you." he said._

_Silence._

_Silence._

"_Uhm, really I am sorry, I just got caught of guard. How you doing." I asked him._

"_I am doing okay. How is life back home." He asked._

_I told him everything about the time I have been home that I am now the baby sitter to my sister's daughter and that from the next week I would be looking after a two one year olds and a 7 year old._

_He asked if I miss being in Europe I told him sometimes just to go for long walks and be out with the friends I have made, but I am glad I am back home because I am with my family._

"_What so you didn't miss me. Not even my favourite Portuguese chicken with potato wedge dipped in barbeque sauce."_

_I had to laugh because that was my favourite; he made it so good that I had to have seconds._

"_Off course I missed you; I just didn't know if I should say it out loud, it's also nice to hear from you again."_

_But I knew what was the one thing he wanted to ask me, that was like the elephant in the room. I wish it was that easy. Just to tell him all this, but he hasn't asked me anything until we said our goodbyes._

"_Oh before I forgot I am coming to L.A for a few days I have some new business ventures their I guess what I am trying to say is, would you like to meet up for dinner while I am in town." He asked._

_I couldn't say no. I know that he doesn't know L.A that well._

"_Sure why not." I said._

_We ended the call and that was that._

_End of flashback_

_How I wished that was Aiden instead. I miss him everyday. And it just gets harder by each missing day that passes us by._

_I went online the other night while the girls were sleeping. _

_With there parents on there way from their honeymoon I offered to look at the girls at their own house._

_Okay so I was busy online after speaking to this elderly lady at the coffee shop awhile back._

_She was reading a book about soul mates and I started asking her about the content of the book, is it's a good read. She told me yes, but then she asked if I believe in it, that your soul can be connected to one person and without that one person you're just wandering around. As the conversation started to touch me deeply that she said I should accept certain things about myself. That perhaps in a past life my other half went through something tragic and I am feeling it for them hence my own heartbreak and tragic that I have endured in this life._

_So I brought it down to this, to this one article. I am going to let you in on this because, so many of us really believe that there are one person set out in this planet for us. I mean how many boyfriends haven't I had. Are how many girlfriends haven't my sister had, but yet she isn't married to all of them. So if I am about to tell myself that soul connections or soul mates doesn't exist. That I am saying Ashley didn't find her soul mate. That she and Spencer aren't on the same wave like they would say in physics. _

_The article I checked up online:_

"_Awakening to the True self_

_You are a spiritual being. Your twin soul relationship awakens you to your true self. Manifesting your twin soul relationship is part of your awakening to your true self. You are a soul with a body. It is this concept that you must embrace and understand to manifest your twin soul relationship. It is a relationship between souls. In order to enjoy this relationship you must transition from an ego/personality/body with a soul to soul with a body which is your true state of existence. There are many roads to reach this state, you may visualize, affirm, or meditate, but until you reach your true self your Twin Soul relationship will remain just out of your reach. Its is why so many are discouraged or counselled to abandon this difficult relationship. The difficulty comes because we have become complacent living as instead of the true souls we are. When we reach for the twin soul relationship we do so through ego/personality means and find that the relationship causes "pain, frustration, and angst. Those are only reminders that we are a spiritual being encased in an ego driven physical form it is not a sign that you should abandon the relationship. Instead it is a sign that it is time to begin our spiritual journey as a soul in this physical world. Meeting your soul mate is the alarm clock that says it is time to wake up."_

_So I know a bit deep into the spiritually and physiological demeanour I have going on here. Just that I have been doing a lot of research. _

_The girls are finally going home tomorrow and Raul send me a text that he's plane is landing early tomorrow morning if he could meet up with me at any restaurant that I can suggest. That is when I told him to meet at the club near 8 Street right on the beach there is a little French restaurant and I thought well he is French why just go there. He asked if it's possible to go to a place that will at least have food he hasn't tasted yet. I suggested EGO, they a club at night and a nice cosy restaurant during the day._

_He said yes to that and that is where I am at right now._

_Waiting on him to get here._

_Just when I was about to call the waiter over I saw him at the entrance, he must have asked the waiter if I was here. _

_The waiter sends him ahead. I stood up._

"_Hey pretty girl. Gosh it feels like forever." he says as he hugs me extra tight. Just breathing his deodar made me miss what we once had. Just missing his hugs._

_He finally let go but still had both his arms on my arms._

"_Let me look at you." he says._

_That is when he moved in and kissed me lightly on my lips, as he left me then went to show me to the seat I just vacant as he took his._

"_I am still the same what you talking about."_

"_Yeah Kyla, always being charming I see."_

"_So what is new with you." I asked._

_We were just chatting away as the waiter came to take our orders._

_Raul did order some champagne he said he had some news to celebrate with that he just signed a deal with Davies & Associates. They were handling some business with his company back in Paris._

"_Aww you used daddy's company to deal with the business. My sister would be so happy to hear we getting business in from overseas." I tell him._

"_Yes why would I, I believe that one special Davies sister has made Davies & Associates sound like the best law firm in L.A, I must say they handled everything pretty well."_

"_So does it mean you would be living here now." I asked as I sip my glass of champagne. Not that I don't want him here but, you guys understand what I am saying. He can't be moving here, I can't have another ex wandering around._

"_Kyla, I assure you I am not moving here. That wouldn't be why I am here. But does it really concern you if I did." He asked._

"_I didn't mean to come off like that, Raul I just wanted to know."_

"_Know my intentions I guess. Kyla you left me right. I let you walk out my life even though I would be lying to say that I don't love you still because I do, but I am not going to run after someone that doesn't feel that way about me. I thought I am here because you are my friend, that means more to me than anything else we've been through." He said in one breath._

_The night turned slightly away from the conversation, he ordered another bottle of champagne, as you may know by this time I am feeling a buzz coming on. I haven't felt this way in quite awhile. _

"_So what is Kyla Davies new life like?" _

"_Back to where it was before I left." I tell him._

_We were walking on the beach I didn't feel like going home right away._

_That is when we bought another bottle and got two glasses and sitting on the beach._

"_Did you tell him yet." He asked. _

_I take a sip, actually no, I downed the glass as I take the bottle and pour some more. He had his eyes on me. _

"_Uhh nope, I haven't seen him since what my sisters wedding." _

"_Damn Kyla, why not just call him up and tell him how you really feel. How are you going to be happy if you can't act on It." he said._

"_I just can't. Okay I am piss scared I get rejected. So I would just let it go."_

_Are we talking about me now? I guess we are. I just hate talking about Aiden. His not here and I am so not calling him._

"_Hell no." I said. As I clinked his glass. He looked at me with those eyes. Gosh how I miss him, just by seeing him now._

"_Were we ever happy together, did you ever thought about me in this time." He asked me. The tone of his voice sounded so down and sad._

_How do I answer that?_

"_Raul please not again." I say._

_I drop my head as I feel his hand lifting my chin. He has me look into his eyes._

"_Because there was never a day that has gone by that I never thought about you and how lost you must have been. Can't you just accept that I love you? That I can make you happy. Yes I remember what I said before that I am not going to go after someone that doesn't love me, but I hate seeing you like this. Kyla." That is when I saw the tear falling down his cheek I was about to wipe it away when he push my hand away and got up. _

_Out of frustration he pulled at his long hair. I was surprise that he had them grown out since the last. His tears turned into sobs. It got louder. _

_What was I suppose to do, get up and tell him it all be good again. That we can start over. If that was a possibility I would have asked him to move here when I left Paris._

_Gosh I can't stand this I put the glass down on the sand and tried my best to get up. Eventually I did. I walked towards him. I stopped. He looked at me, right into my eyes._

_Kyla what are you going to do._

_I stepped even closer._

_Closer as I got he kept standing._

"_Don't do this Kyla, its too hard." He says._

_I was finally stood right in front of him, face to face. As I reached out to him._

_We were so close, that our lips touched. I could taste the tears from his eyes. That didn't stop at all._

_How it happened I can't explain, but his hands was moving around my neck as mine was holding onto his shirt. The kiss started off slow and as we got into it, it took pace._

_We must have kissed for a quite sometime until we finally broke away. _

_Out of breath and he said: "Sorry I got to go." There he goes as I watch his back facing to me as he walked down the beach, where to I don't know._

_I was just stunned not knowing what just happened. Why he walked away. _

_What is wrong with me? My own tears start to fall as I just kept watching him until I didn't see him as he had disappeared into the dark._

_It was awhile later that I got to my car that we drove here together with. I looked to the passenger side, seeing his jacket still here that he left._

_To be continued_

_**AN: the whole soul mate with the lady Kyla was on about is an actual chat I had with a lady she was telling me all this info and that is why I put it in here seeing as Kyla is going through that whole who she destined to be with. I guess bringing Raul back into the story may or may not help the plot on her and Aiden, lets hope Aiden does come back. I want her to have happiness at least.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 16**

**Ashley's POV**

_Something is wrong with my sister I could tell when we got back home and she didn't stay to ask how our weekend was. Instead she hugged both me and Spence and off she went. I need to find her someone to date; I can't let her sulk her life away after some boy. Yeah I know you all like Aiden, but my patience with him has run dry. I am only sitting on my true feelings by the fact I want too smash his face. How bad would that not look with Hadley and Spencer and my sister? _

_Talking about Spencer I have noticed how she constantly changed the topic when I asked about work. She kept saying its nothing she can't deal with then move onto something else. I know she is going through something and I hate the fact that I am currently snooping around in my wife's office right about now. I came prepared I told her I would bring lunch, but she left a message with her assistant that her meeting will be running a bit late I should just wait for her in her office. Jackpot now I am in her office searching through pages and pages of stuff I cant still read, its mostly proposals I guess from new screen writers looking for a dream to come true. _

_I came across some papers, it read confidentiality. Yeah that means stay out of you isn't the CEO who goes by the name Spencer Carlin Davies. _

_I took the folder as I opened the front page. It was a document, but it wasn't from around here. It was a letter of some sort._

_As I read the first paragraph it said something about The African Gay & Lesbian Film Festival. Right at the bottom it was signed._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Sasha Leighton_

_Chairperson._

_Okay so I still have no idea what this document has got to be confidential until I hear some noise on the other side of the door. Just when the door was about to open I put the document exactly where I found it._

_I went to make myself comfortable. My wife steps in and walked towards me kissing me on my waiting lips as I grab her by the waist to sit on my lap. _

_The kissing would never get old. Neither would I._

"_So. What did you get me for lunch?" She asked._

"_How about me and you on that couch." I say. That would really make me happy right about now, because she is doing that thing with her fingers and it usually ends up down below down to the south. Let me tell you these three kids or not I still make sure we have our sexy time together. We try to be as quiet as we can. _

"_Ash I can't, you know that if I had the time. I have a desk of work to still get through and I have to get back to that document that has been bugging me forever." she says. What document._

"_What document hunny, something I can help you with. Do you need a attorney for it." I asked. Because I can arrange that real quick I said to myself._

"_Nothing its just work that is all."_

_Why does it look she is stressed about this document. Not that I want to intrude on her work. Yeah you were just earlier snooping. Well she isn't giving me anything so what else did I have to do._

_She kissed me on my lips as she gets off to sit on her seat and grab her lunch out the bag that I brought._

_In the same time she is also taking out another document, the one I just hid back in its place._

_She looks at me and I just smile._

"_Ash." She says then stopped._

_I can tell there is something on her mind and I would really like to know what it is._

"_Spence if it's something I can help you with please tell me." I asked. As I reached over the desk to hold her hand. Giving it a squeeze._

_She gives me smile I love so much._

"_I know and I want to. Well this document its something that would come by only once in a life time, not that I can't get any other chances, but the only thing is it's in Africa." She says._

_Okay Africa._

"_What are you talking about here?"_

"_I have to leave for South Africa a month from now. I can't say for how long that might be. Nothing has been finalised yet." She says._

_Now I get it. She got a job offer somewhere in South Africa. Was that so hard to tell me. It's easy to get the kids packed up and live in a foreign country. I mean she has done it before and I have toured all over the world so what is so scary about that._

"_Spencer why didn't you just tell me. This is great news. We can manage we rent a house for the time we there and the kids would be okay. I know they would love it." I saw the face of my wife changed._

"_You and the kids aren't going with, Ash." She says._

"_What? Why not?" I asked._

"_I can't just let you rearrange there lives like that. Look at what happened to Hadley I am not doing that again. I will go and come back as soon as I can." She says._

_I can't believe what I just heard. Why the fuck cant I go with. I thought we a team never to be separated. Its then when I got Ashleyness back and walked the fuck out her office with her shouting like a mad person. The staff that works for her was looking at me. As I got to the elevator and gone I was._

**Spencer's POV**

_My meeting took rather longer then I tended it to be. Ashley was in my office and I couldn't wait to see my wife. I know it's been a couple of hours, but I can't seem to tare myself a way from her. Ever since we came back from our second honeymoon, it was something we both needed. I did miss our girls very much. They couldn't stop talking about how much they love there aunt. Kyla has been a great help, but we need to get someone for her. She isn't getting any younger. I have given up on Aiden to do that job. I spoke to him the other night and he just seem so in his own damn world, we just got talking about Hadley, he would always asked about the twins he asked me if he can come some time. I told him that he is welcome here anytime, but then he said he would think about it. When is he going too realised that he and I will never be that I wouldn't stand in his way if he wants to be with Kyla? They old enough to go after what they want. Okay maybe it's not even about me and Aiden it hasn't been that way for years now. All we had in common is our daughter. How did our lives become so dramatic? It's like ever since I can remember we having drama, I thought we all pass this. _

_Ashley and I are doing okay. We like one person. That is great I love this woman so much._

_I was just about to enter my office and I couldn't notice the brunette sitting there. I couldn't help keeping the smile of my face. I know how much she loves it. I walked straight to her as I kissed her and she holds me around the waist to sit down on her lap. We get carried away and I had to pull away to get some air in my lungs._

"_So. What did you get me for lunch?" I asked._

"_How about me and you on that couch." She says. I knew if that would happen I would be late for my conference call later on. Instead I said.. _

"_Ash I can't, you know that if I had the time. I have a desk of work to still get through and I have to get back to that document that has been bugging me forever." finally I came out about the document. What you don't know my friend from South Africa has been working on this project for some time now and has asked myself and Dave if we would like to be apart of it. Dave said I could deal with this because he has nothing new to bring to the table as always. Knowing that I was going away for a few months wouldn't go that well when my wife finds out. I have mentioned this friend right just before I got married._

"_What document hunny, something I can help you with. Do you need an attorney for it." she asked me._

"_Nothing its just work that is all."_

_I am stressed about this because I would have to leave in the next month. _

_I give her a kiss and take my lunch and sat on my chair, while taking the document out from the pile I have hidden it. I can't let this stall any longer then I have already it's been over a year since she has asked me about this._

_I knew Ash was starring at me, because when I looked up I gave her a smile._

"_Ash." I call out._

"_Spence if it's something I can help you with please tell me." she asked me as she takes my hand and gives it a little squeeze._

_I smile at her to reassure its nothing._

"_I know and I want to. Well this document its something that would come by only once in a life time, not that I can't get any other chances, but the only thing is it's in Africa." There I go and tell her my news._

"_What are you talking about here?"_

"_I have to leave for South Africa a month from now. I can't say for how long that might be. Nothing has been finalised yet." I tell her, but she seemed to be spacing again..._

"_Spencer why didn't you just tell me. This is great news. We can manage we rent a house for the time we there and the kids would be okay. I know they would love it." my face start too frown. _

"_You and the kids aren't going with, Ash." I say._

"_What? Why not?" she got a bit edgy okay I understand._

"_I can't just let you rearrange there lives like that. Look at what happened to Hadley I am not doing that again. I will go and come back as soon as I can." I tell her._

_That didn't go as I thought it would, because Ashley just stormed out of here and she didn't even turn around making me shout like a mad woman as the people are starring at us. Until I saw the elevator door close and gone she is._

_I went back into my office pacing up and down until I hear a knock and the person let themselves in._

"_I guess your wife didn't take the news well." He says. As much as I don't like him, I can't be mad at him for what happened so long time ago. You probably know who I am talking about._

"_Clark would you just stay out of my business here." I say._

"_I am just saying Spencer you can turn this down you know. There are plenty of those same projects right here in L.A." he says. Yeah that may be right, but I am a writer and my creative senses want to do this. Okay not a good explanation. I just want to do this. I did it before it got me to L.A._

_So what is wrong with it now?_

"_Spencer I am not trying to tell you how to live your life, I know it's your career that if it was Ashley touring you wouldn't be so keen on the idea either. Remember she stopped for you and her family."_

"_Like you said you not trying to tell me anything so just go, I got a meeting in the next few minutes." With that he left. And I got ready for my meeting with Sasha._

_Okay I was just about ready to start the meeting when I saw her popping up on the screen. Dave was also sitting this one in. he asked her in and out about the time period on when and how this is all going to work. Seeing as it is one of Africa's biggest festivals for the LGBT community. I have done one of this a few times since I got to L.A and that is why she asked me to help out if I wanted to. She send me the proposal like over a year ago, but she didn't have all the funds and their fundraising methods like she said was up to no scratch. She was going to put most of her own money into it, but I told her to hang on a bit I will asked Dave if we can help out where we can in running promotions on our side. It worked and she and her team did an outstanding job too. One small thing she asked if I would like to actually go there and help out with this project. That I don't even have to stay long. _

_The meeting was over and I was on my way home. _

_I just got to talk too Ash and hope that all this can be sorted, I hate having arguments are fights with her._

_To be continued….._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 17**

**Kyla's POV**

_**Previously…..**_

"_Don't do this Kyla, its too hard." He says._

_I was finally stood right in front of him, face to face. As I reached out to him._

_We were so close, that our lips touched. I could taste the tears from his eyes. That didn't stop at all._

_How it happened I can't explain, but his hands was moving around my neck as mine was holding onto his shirt. The kiss started off slow and as we got into it, it took pace._

_We must have kissed for a quite sometime until we finally broke away. _

_Out of breathe and he said: "Sorry I got to go." There he goes as I watch his back facing to me as he walked down the beach, where to I don't know._

_I was just stunned not knowing what just happened. Why he walked away. _

_What is wrong with me? My own tears start to fall as I just kept watching him until I didn't see him as he had disappeared into the dark._

_It was awhile later that I got to my car that we drove here together with. I looked to the passenger side, seeing his jacket still here that he left._

"_**I don't want to hurt you anymore, for seeing you get hurt is simply unbearable for me. I am sorry for not explaining myself when I left. I am sorry for not hearing you out. Because yes, I lack a good amount of courage. I'm afraid that if I hear a word from you, I might never have the will to go.**_

_**You are my weakness, as well as my strength. And now that we are apart, I am holding on to the thought I am doing this for our own good. I am not asking you to wait; it would be unfair to you. You may find somebody else along the way. You may love somebody else. If that happens, I'll be happy for you. But still, I would continue to hold onto my faith. I would always believe that when we are both ready.**_

_**He will bring you back to me. And at the end of my story. I would find you there.**_

_**I really have no idea if you would be able to lay your eyes on this letter, but somehow, I am hoping you would. For it is the only way that you would understand.**_

_**My heart is yours always.**_

_**Aiden**_

_I am torn between so many things in my life. Just when I thought I am doing much better, that I am able to let this pain go for once. It comes back like an illusive wave knocking you over. So tell me anyone out there what is the use off being in love, or wanting to be loved by the one person your heart keeps remembering. Yes kissing Raul might have been the worst thing I had done in the last 24 hours, but just tell me how you stop pain. How do you let yourself know that you okay. That this storm can pass. How many times haven't I read and heard from friends that I should let go. That I must just end these fucking feelings that I have for him that he just doesn't give a fuck about me at all. That letter he sends me means absolute bull. Okay maybe it doesn't, everything that he wrote, each word, is a bullet straight to my already broken heart. He had to walk away. He had to leave because he couldn't deal with hurting me. That is bullshit. If you love someone you don't walk out on them, you make them understand what they didn't do right._

_Even though we didn't date, I love him. I know he loves me to. But why can't he just love me back. Why can't he just let his emotions come to terms that I am the girl that loves him, that I am the girl that can make him happy? Without being stuck on another woman who doesn't even love him back, that can't love him. Tell me how and why. Just tell me please, because my heart is falling to pieces. I just can't stand this._

_I just want to be happy. I want to meet someone, fall in love and have a beautiful life. If it's not with him. Then okay. I'll move on. I just got to close this chapter once and for all I can't do this, waiting for someone that is never going to be able to be there for me._

_When I got home last night, I couldn't sleep, I sat up whole night waiting for my phone to ring, but it never did. I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken by a knock on my front door. Could it be that time already? _

_I got up as I opened the door seeing my sister standing on the other end of the door, as she hands me a cup of coffee. _

_I let her in as she went for the couch I just vacant from._

"_Morning to you too." I said. She looked at me, as if she is about to say something but instead took a sip of her coffee._

"_What a surprise to see you here this time of the day. Something happened at home." I asked. It could only be two things either she was just in the neighbourhood or she and Spence had a fight and Ash walked out._

_What can I say, Ashley is easy to read._

"_Sis I don't want to talk, please. I just got to sleep. Can I use one of your spares so long." I said yes. She got up and dumped the last of her coffee and she disappears down the wall way towards her old room._

_With any more worries I follow my sister and went to my own bedroom until sleep came again. It wasn't long when I heard my phone ringing. I don't know what time it was when I woke up from the call. I was hoping it would be Raul._

"_Kyla, Kyla." I hear the voice._

"_Spencer what?" I said._

"_I am looking for Ashley, did you perhaps seen her, because she hasn't come home since yesterday and I am worried. Is she with you." she asked. I knew something went wrong between these two. I just hope its something that won't pull them apart; it's not like Ash not to go home._

"_Spencer what happened between you two. She isn't telling me anything." I tell her. I could hear the girls asking their mother where their mommy was. I don't know if I should be upset with Spencer or Ashley._

"_Just asked her to come home as soon as she wakes up please." She says. _

_Before I could answer she hangs up the phone._

_I laid my head back onto the pillow as my eyes were sighted onto the ceiling. Just starring into nothingness._

_Whatever is happening are going with those two better not end up in a divorce are anything like separation._

_Just when another thought came I see my closed door being opened and a set of brown eyes following afterwards as she makes her way into my room. Jumping on the side of my bed._

"_We haven't done this in ages." She says._

"_You mean you fighting with your wife and running here." I said. Giving her a stare down and she didn't even look phased by it._

"_We should do this more often sis. I am worried that you are hiding in your room crying over a lost love. And in my opinion that is shit. You a damn DAVIES. We don't sulk." Omg did she just say that._

_I kept on giving her that look. Are you kidding me here?_

"_You serious about that. You been sulking ever since you rocked up at my door, Ash." I tell her with all seriousness._

_She rolls over and on her back. Looking at my ceiling as I turn back to her seeing on the side of her face a lonely teardrop fall. I kept quiet not wanting too push her to open up, because Ash is someone you cant push to open up and if she does she push you right back._

_I couldn't wait any longer._

"_Ash. Ashy what is going on." She wipes the tear, but unsuccessful as they came falling more and more._

_I brought her closer to me as I hugged her in my arms. Her face was buried in my neck. This reminds me to a memory of our childhood. Who would ever forget how brave this eight year old sister of mine were, fighting our mother of to get to me. She is my heroin. My idol. I love her and hate seeing her broken. I have seen her broken too many times before. _

_It took awhile until the tears turn from sobs, to cries then back as she starts to snicker. My own tears weren't far away._

"_SHHH…it's going to be okay sis. I am here whenever you ready to talk." I say._

_She wriggle out of my hold and went to lie back on her side facing towards me, her eyes redden from the crying. _

"_It's about Spencer.," she says, I gather that much with her calling here. Do I tell her she called or leave it for now? Okay I'm leaving it for now._

"_We had lunch yesterday at her office, but before she came back to the office I went in earlier then we supposed to have met. Any way I went through a bunch of files laying on her desk." She stops to take breathes in between. I couldn't believe she is about to tell me she has been sneaking around Spencer's work._

"_Its then I found a confidential document and read the top page. It was from a woman in Africa or I don't know. Sasha something. Well later she comes back into the office we spend lunch together until she breaks the news to me about the file that she was then holding in her hands." She says._

"_It's a job." She finally blows out._

"_Well that is good for business right, I know how serious Spencer takes her career, but you and the girls are just as important to her." she jumps up and was on her feet pulling at her._

"_What is it Ash. What aren't you telling me?"_

"_She's leaving me Ky." What?_

"_How do you mean she's leaving you how?" I asked. I got up. Sitting on the end of the bed, not understanding what is going on._

"_She is going to take the job. I offered to go with me and the girls, she said no." okay. _

"_Ash that doesn't mean she is leaving you. She is just going there and coming back. She did it once before. She lived in Ohio and came to work in L.A." I tell her._

"_It's not the same; we promised never to be apart again. She said she doesn't want me and the girls going with. How do I know she is coming back to us?" _

"_Ashley do you hear yourself. That woman loves you. You her life. The living life you breathe is that woman. Gosh stop being so paranoid. Yes she will come back to you. So please don't be an ass to her or unreasonable. She stayed home nights when you were touring the world. Are you maybe against this decision of her going away because you gave singing and touring up to have a family? You know she never asked you to stop right." I told her and it's the truth. Ash made her decision based on its better this way for her to be they're when the twins grow up. I am proud of her for that, but she can't take it out on Spencer for following her dreams._

_She stamps her feet like trying to throw a tantrum. _

"_Its not like that at all and you know it isn't, I don't blame her for going after her dreams and I stopped touring if I want to tour I could. I just don't want my kids to grow up like I have. With parents that is forever doing there own thing not knowing if they happy." She yells out._

"_Well you and Spencer aren't our parents and that is a good thing, they wouldn't know that feeling." I tell._

_I grab her hand to stop pacing and to just calm down._

"_Maybe you should do something for you Ash. Start singing again, I know you are missing it. Look Dad gave it up and we knew he wasn't the same ever since. You being in the producer chair can still be, but do what would make ASHLEY DAVIES feel good about her." _

"_Maybe I don't know, with her gone for awhile I am going to have my hands full with three girls." She said._

"_Well luckily they have an aunt that wouldn't mind to have them over anytime." I tell her. Isn't that why sisters are born? To be there for one another, no matter the differences they have or what Ashley and me have. She is my sister and I love her._

"_I love you Ky. I just don't know. I guess I got to go home and talk to her." she says._

"_Exactly you should go do that, I bet she is worrying her white tush off about you." she has to smile when I said her wife's white tush._

_Don't worry I am far from into Spencer Carlin Davies._

"_Are you going to be okay? I got so wrapped up into my thing. How did the dinner with Raul go?" _

"_It went okay and I am fine." I tell her unknowingly, but she let it go. For now._

"_Okay sis, I will call you later." She gets up as we both dragged our feet to the front door. We stood at the door and we said our goodbyes and hug each other._

_As we open the door there he stood. _

_Not looking up from starring at the ground._

"_Hey Raul." Ash said. She didn't still stay and left us both standing there. Just starring at each other._

AN: This story is finally taking ground. I am looking forward myself to what is going to happen to Spashley & I will try not and get them in another Spashley/Blake love story, I guess I am passed the whole triangles. I just want to focus on getting Kyla to her happiness. Kyla's anger is totally my fault I was kinda in a funk when I wrote this over the weekend. Lots of tragedy hit all at once.

_**Luv **_

_**Chimhill**_


	20. Chapter 20

AN: It has been almost 6 months ago that I have last updated. This chapter starts 6 months later I will fill in the gaps on what occurred in those months as I go on. Yep I am back I hope my readers is still out there I need reviews on this one. So we all know I have been gone ,due to a lot of personal stuff & my illness my therapist told me to start doing what I once enjoyed. I am not completely back, but bare with me as I am slowly getting my feet back on the ground. Single life has surely drained me of my past relationships. There is going to a lot of changes within my writing, all that anger & angst I had before is all being worked through. I am set for my new journey. Ahh I can smile again

Chapter 18

**Six months later …**

Being in South Africa for six months was quite an experience. Sasha has become one of my best friends here in Cape Town, as I was headed to Cape Town International Airport, I knew that the time I have spend with her here would be one of my best in any other country.

_People in Cape Town, South Africa don't differentiate so much from people in the States. Yes the weather might be different because there winter is our summer and vice versa, but it's the many origins, the cultures, and the languages. It's more than it meets the eye. South Africa is known for diversity in cultures and language. _

They have eleven official languages of which two is European origin, Afrikaans a language, which originates mainly from Dutch that is spoke by the majority of Southern Africa and English, which is universal.

Besides that the life styles is quite similar to any other place ive been travelling through. Just glad im almost home, I can't wait to see the girls, so I guess with me being here you probably wondering what happened between Ash, and me did I walk out of my wife? Or did she give me an ultimatum? The thing is you guys know how Ashley Davies is; she always tends to think she will do something where I would have to leave her or which ever you may think.

**Flashback **

I knew she stayed over at Kyla's. It was two hours later I heard a knock at the door. Hadley was with her friend's mother out and the twins were fast asleep in their rooms. It didn't go well when they both keep calling for, mommy.

_Sometimes I think Ashley could be so unreasonable towards my career and me. I tried everything in my power to support her yet she keeps acting like she is going to loose me._

_I open the door and saw her standing on the porch with red roses in her hands and that beautiful smile that I have missed since this whole argument started._

"_Ash sometimes you amaze me" I tell her as I pull her into me by the waist._

"_And sometimes stubborn." She added._

"_That too yes. Baby I love you? I wont go if its going to become a problem." I tell her as we both moved back inside the house kicking the door close behind her._

"_First this is for you. My apology." She said. I took the flowers as she follows me into the kitchen where I took a vase from the glass window cupboard above her head._

_After setting the flowers inside the vase and pouring water in it. I stopped for a while what I was doing to give her my full attention. I can see that there is a lot on her mind. She has that look, where she is thinking pretty hard on something, but also trying to avoid coming off needy or end up in another fight with me._

_I stood against the counter as she pulls out a chair for me, and show me to sit. I followed like a devoted wife would._

"_Spence, I love you. I think you should go. Do this project I don't want you to regret it and think about it a year from now and wish you have gone. I don't want to be that type of wife that doesn't allow her wife to have her own career, to stand in your way. I want to support you with mostly everything. I'm not saying that you stood in my way, when I gave up my singing career. I did it because I wanted to see my children grow up. But for a while now I've been missing it. The whole music scene." She says._

"_Okay. So how can I help you get back what you left behind." I asked. I was still sitting there and I knew Kyla had some kind of influence on this. I knew she missed singing. I want her to be happy. _

"_Before I do anything about my career, we cant just both start to live our dream and forget we have kids to raise. When you come back we can decide as a union and not as a single person." She stood there and I was thinking where did Ash go._

_I reached out to her as I hold her hand in mine. We stare each other deep in the eyes. As I couldn't let this feeling pass me by. I wrapped her arms around my waist as I slowly run my back of my fingers gently up and down the outside of her jaw line. She's so beautiful those eyes that nose crinkle. Sexy is written all over it. I moved in slowly as our mouths found each other and captured her lips with mine. That kiss wasn't deep, but every time I kiss her, my legs grows weak and I can't help it that have the hottest, sexiest wife in this entire universe._

"_Mmmmmmm, gosh I've missed you last night." She said._

"_Well we could make up for last night." She pulls slightly out of the kiss our faces still close to each other._

"_Girls." She asked._

"_Sleeping."_

"_How long?"_

"_About 2 hours." I had too laughed at her._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, we could have been done with you asking so many questions."_

"_Well I just want to make you scream my name over and over and don't want the little ones to hear you." I hit her against her arm._

"_Ouch, abusing me I see."_

"_Shut up and kiss me."_

_**End of Flashback **_

The plane was almost landing at L.A.X. I was more than exited to see her and the girls.

"_Everyone the plane is landing please buckle up for safe landing." The lady over the intercom speaks._

_I did as asked and knew that we are about to land on the strip._

_This is the part love the most when the plane is about to land, the feeling and adrenalin is flowing through my blood stream._

_I can't keep my smile of my face. When it was finally time to get off the flight. _

_I was walking down the terminal to pick up my luggage as I was searching overheads, being slightly short and all these tall people around me I couldn't see anyone that looks familiar._

_I couldn't see her at all._

_I felt a finger tapping on my left side shoulder, as I turn around I was swept up in her arms, as she twirled me around. She couldn't stop kissing me and I wasn't about to complain, I've not tasted those lips in six months that is way too long._

_She let me down. Brushing some hair that fell in my face._

"_I know I made the right choice when I asked you too marry me." She says._

"_Yeah, why is that?"_

"_Because I can do this." She kissed me this time, it was more passionately, deeper and I knew we were being stared at. She breaks away. _

"_Did you see how these men are looking at us, giving me the look." Told you._

"_The look." She nods._

"_Here I thought its love and destiny that brought us together."_

"_Gosh baby I missed you so much." She takes my hand as she kisses the palm._

"_Same here, take me home please." She obeys and off we walk with people still staring behind us. That is just Ashley for you. She loves to put up a show for people._

"_What am I going to do with you, Ash."_

_She looks at smiles and me._

"_For one you can give me my welcome home present in the back seat of my car." I was laughing, but she did get a smack with my bag against the hip._

_To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I am returning an old Character in this segment. I am going to be completing this story in the next month. I am not going to rush it neither prolong it. The chapters that will come is the gaps (flashback chapters) during the 6 months. So I will work back and forth.Chapter 19Aiden's PoV

**"If you really love something set it free. If it comes back it's yours, if not it wasn't meant to be."**

When I was a college student my friend Chelsea Carlin introduced me to this beautiful amazing blonde blue-eyed girl. The moment our eyes met, I knew I was falling deeply in love with her. As we got to know each other she introduced me to her daughter. I wasn't sure at the time if I was ready to become a father I was nearly done with my Law Degree.

There was nothing after spending a whole complete day with Spencer and Hadley, she was only three at the time, as we got to know more of each other and we had a lot of family days, because I was now dating Spencer. My parents wasn't so happy about the fact she had a child, but that didn't stop me from asking her to be my wife a year into our relationship. It was this day that I would never forget.

_**Flashback**_

_**I walked into the little girl's room as she was playing with her dolls, she looked up at me and was smiling that bright smile, and her eyes the replica of her mother's could never go unnoticed. She points her finger towards me and showed me to take the vacant seat next to her by her small table. She had a lot of dolls hovering around the small desk, so I sat on the floor.**_

"_**How are you doing, Hadley." I asked her she looks at smiles and me.**_

"_**I am happy." She says.**_

"**I am glad to hear that." I didn't know how to come out with the question, seeing as she is still so small, but for her age I always thought she was smart.**

"_**Do you love my mommy." She asked, I nod my head.**_

"_**Very much." But it was the words that made my heart soar that I knew I was in the right family at the right time. I didn't look at the situation being a father or anything. I just wanted to be here with them. Take care of them and love them.**_

"_**Can I call you daddy." Those were the words that made me say, YES YES YES.**_

_**I stood up and picked her up in my arms and hugged this little girl. It felt right. She was my daughter. She was my little girl. Everything else didn't matter.**_

_**As we both turn around we saw, Spencer at the door with tears in her eyes.**_

"_Spencer I know that we only know each other over a year and we never spoke about it. If this is too much please tell me."_

_I walked towards Spencer still with Hadley in my arms._

"_We want you here." She said._

"_Will you marry me? Will you both marry me." I asked. The two sets of blue eyes look at me dumbstruck and Hadley abit confuse onto why I am asking her to marry me. But I meant it I want to marry this entire household._

"_Mommy." She says as her mother still stood standing. _

"_Spencer I love you. Both of you. You are my soul mate. The love of my life. There is no one but you for me."_

"_Yes I will marry you." She came closer as we shared a kiss and we both kissed Hadley on her cheeks._

_End of Flashback_

Today my little girl is 7 years old and I am the proudest daddy in the world.

If you get to that path in your life, as most people would call it another chapter of their life, but that wasn't just a chapter that was my life, my world. It took me years to let her go. To let Spencer go, too move on.

Watching her up on the altar proclaiming her love to another woman was the day I had to see for myself too moves on.

Ashley is a good person. She makes Spencer happy and that was important.

But to be honest with you all, it wasn't a easy process too loose the woman you love to another person, whether it was another guy or what, but its not its another woman. Spencer finding love with a woman might have surprised me at first.

Ashley gained my family and I lost my entire family. What is wrong with me I kept asking? Did I not love her enough, were I suppose to be more diligent as a husband, as a partner. Losing our unborn son was the most difficult thing we have to experience, but she never wanted me near her, she would accuse me of cheating on her when I wasn't. Why would I when I loved her and only her?

It was difficult to live in that house, but I couldn't sell it, it was Hadley's house as well. It's the house she grew up in. Just the memories was sitting up the walls, the mantles, each room had a memory, the backyard the kitchen where she told me she was leaving me.

She broke my heart that day. My family kept pushing me to move on, I couldn't I had to leave Ohio and moved back to Baltimore.

Why didn't I fight for her, why didn't I? Why is divorce always the final nail to the coffin? Losing my daughter saying goodbye.

It killed me.

I felt powerless.

I felt like a failure.

I felt like I have disappointed my daughter.

I felt like I wasn't able to love my wife.

I felt like I wanted to end my life.

Why do we always choose the bad things to fix our heartbreak? So what she left, she moved on.

But don't you ever think what you meant to her. You lost the love of your life and your daughter it would break just about anyone.

**"We must accept life for what it actually is - a challenge to our quality without which we should never know of what stuff we are made, or grow to our full stature."**

**It was six months ago when I was standing at the airport waiting on my luggage. As I start to scan the people I normally don't do it. Right at the far end I saw a familiar face. Actually all the faces were familiar. I heard children's voices. I stopped looking when my luggage came down from baggage aisle. As I am walking I hear the voice again. I know I will never forget that voice. I turned around and saw it was her, she wasn't alone. **

**Her eyes met mine and then I saw her running towards me. As she came I bend down I couldn't believe I haven't seen my little girl in ages.**

**"Daddy. Daddy you came." She said.**

**I picked her up even though she is bigger now she will always be my little girl.**

**"Yes baby. I am here."**

**"Come lets take you too mommy." I put her down as she takes my hand and direct me to her mother. There she was standing with her wife and little girls. They also are getting big now at 3 years old. Has it been that long since I have seen them all?**

**"Mom look who I found." Hadley says with a huge smile on her face.**

**Ashley came to hug me and so did Spencer. Gosh I miss her so much. Just her friendship is what I miss. We try to stay in touch as often, but mostly I am left with Ashley when I want to know about my daughter.**

**"Aiden so glad you could make it." Ashley says. Spencer looks at her like she didn't know about me coming.**

**"Have you guys plan this meeting." She asked her wife. Yes her wife.**

**"His taking over the L.A office Spence. I forgot to tell you, but I wanted to surprise Hadley. She misses him; I thought I made give it a try again. Is there a problem." She asked Spencer.**

**"No just the timing with me leaving."**

**"You're leaving, when and why." I asked.**

**"Work." Ashley replied. She didn't sound like she's okay with this. Besides that it makes me think of a time when I also had to let Spencer go for work and she came back, but not to me. I could see in Ashley's face she was worried, but also want to support her wife. Just like me, I supported her. But no one will remember the guy who lost his wife; nope this story is about the couple that has been through hell and back to be together. The couple they have christened with the name "Spashley". Reading about their love affair is hard, because back in Ohio in Baltimore it's like they this********famous couple that has the making of what true love is. That love that conquers just about anything.**

**_Its as this quote says, "_****Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, it would be much simpler, but much less magical."**

**Wouldn't that be much easier, than to lie and cheat on your spouse?**

**I left the airport, Hadley wanted to tag along, but I couldn't just yet until I am not settled in the studio loft I just purchased. Ashley was kind enough to rent me one of the lofts that her father used back when he was still in the music business. **

**So I was headed that way.**

**Packing up my life in Baltimore wasn't that hard to do, because there I was just working and having no life.**

**I remember awhile back Ashley asked me to work for her firm here in L.A, but that was right after the wedding, I couldn't stay here, I also couldn't face this newfound love I have for her twin sister Kyla Davies.**

**"I won't let my heart ruin my life. I will be sensible and let my mind speak for myself. I will listen not only to my feelings but to reason as well. I will always remember that if I lose someone, it means that someone better has to come. It's true that love can wait but it's crazy to stubbornly hope for someone who doesn't even care or understand how I feel. I deserve to be happy not in the arms of someone who keeps me waiting, but in the arms of someone who will take me now and love me for forever."**


End file.
